


Ms. Earp and Ms. Haught

by athousandpercentgay (NRHaughtfan)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRHaughtfan/pseuds/athousandpercentgay
Summary: Ms. Nicole Haught is a financial advisor with big aspirations. Is Ms. Waverly Earp the person to help her achieve her dreams?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 76
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know diddly squat about money and financial advisors. I have a friend who does all that for me. Any errors regarding finance are all mine and I own them. However, I do not own the rights to any show, any characters, any people living or dead. Any character’s words or thoughts are total fantasy. I wrote this story for my own entertainment and that of the six other people who might read this story.  
I like to think there’s a universe where this story could happen.

“Ms. Earp.” her intercom growled.

Waverly thumbed the button. “Yes, Mr. Nedley.”  
“Give me fifteen and come in here.”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“And don’t ‘sir’ me…”  
“Yes, Mr. Nedley”  
Waverly smiled to herself. She saved the spreadsheet she was finalizing, stood up, and walked to the window.  
The downtown traffic was snarled below her as she looked out, unseeing. Her heart beat a little faster. This was it, this was the day she would finally meet the ‘Big Boss’; the company CEO. Nicole Haught.  
Waverly had been with Haught and Nedley two months, but had yet to meet the company’s dynamic founder. Yesterday in the break room, Chrissy, Ms. Haught’s PA, mentioned that she would be returning to work today, which instantly made Waverly nervous. As she was leaving with her tea, Waverly heard Chrissy whisper to Jeremy, the IT guy, “fiancee” and “bad break up.” Was that the explanation for the two month leave?  
She was anxious to meet Ms. Haught. Waverly’s former employer had spoken of Haught and Nedley as “radical” “too aggressive” “speculative” and though her former boss had meant this as a slight, Waverly had secretly wanted to be part of a young company on the rise. She wanted her job to be a difference maker for small investors looking for financial advice. It had been an easy decision to leave her megacorporate job and sign on as Nedley’s PA.  
Waverly glanced at her smart watch; 14 minutes had passed. She wiped her palms on her skirt and stopped outside Nedley’s door. She could hear low voices inside.  
Nedley’s gruff voice said “but what about your feelings, Nicole?” followed by a low feminine response, “I don’t matter, only Odie matters now.”  
Waverly’s curiosity was piqued as she tapped at the door.  
___________________________  
Nedley sat at his desk and leaning negligently against it was the most gorgeous woman Waverly had ever seen. She was tall, red-headed, dressed smartly in navy slacks and a silk blouse. She was stunning; she could have been a model. Waverly realized her mouth was hanging open and closed it, cheeks flushing. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it wasn’t this beautiful woman.  
“Waverly, this is Nicole Haught. Nicole, Waverly Earp.” Nedley did the introductions. Nicole stood and walked over to Waverly, gently clasping her hand.  
“Ms. Earp, it’s so great to meet you; Nedley has spoken highly of your abilities!” then with a smile that showcased attractive dimples, she leaned back against the desk again.  
Waverly cleared her throat. “Ms. Haught. I’ve heard a lot about you, also.”  
“Probably not all good, though.”  
“Oh, my previous employer had a lot to say about you, but the things he thought of as negative characteristics, I see as positive ones.”  
Nedley and Ms. Haught exchanged glances. Nicole said “I hope you still think so when you hear my proposal.”  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Haught. I don’t understand?”  
Nicole picked up a sheaf of papers from Nedley’s desk, looking down at them thoughtfully.  
“Ms. Earp, I could use your help.” Nicole took a deep breath.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard the office gossip, and you’ll know that my fiancee and I recently ended our engagement. We discovered we had different goals, different dreams; and I finally came to the realization that I wasn’t willing to compromise on mine. We tried to find common ground, but we weren’t able to, so we decided to go our separate ways. That’s all I care to say about that.”  
“I’m sor—“ Waverly began.  
“Don’t be. Just hear me out.” Nicole interrupted bluntly.  
“Ms. Earp, I came back from this leave energized to have this company, and myself, become greater, better, bigger. I had the time to make a plan and began to carry it out, but I need assistance. Hopefully from you, but if not, I will make it happen anyway. Nedley has told me a lot about you. Your background in charitable work, your research abilities, your discretion.”  
Waverly was confused, wondering where this was leading. Nicole was watching her face closely, evaluating her expression.  
“I have three major charitable events coming up this fall, all of them with ‘big money’ people and all are ‘plus one’ events. I no longer have a ‘plus one’. I intended to ask Chrissy to go as my date, but she and Perry have other plans for this fall, and she won’t be available. I have no wish to date anyone new, no interest in looking for a new girlfriend, no desire to get into messy emotional situations that could be distracting. So, Ms. Earp, I am asking if you will act as my date for these events.”  
Waverly nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. “Wait, what?”  
“Don’t worry, I know you’re straight, Chrissy told me.” Waverly opened her mouth but no words came out. “This could work out beautifully, as I have no intention of falling for anyone, and you have no interest in me.”  
Waverly was light-headed and dry-mouthed.  
Nedley looked at her with concern and curiosity. “Do you have questions, Ms. Earp?”  
She cleared her throat. “Um, okay, what’s in it for me? If I can be so crass? And what do you expect from me…uh…well…_physically?_”__  
Ms. Haught handed her the sheaf of papers. “This is a contract guaranteeing a bonus after all three events are concluded. You will replace Chrissy as my PA and Chrissy will become her father’s PA. My PA position pays more, but Chrissy has agreed to the switch as it will be helpful to her home situation.”  
“What do you mean by ‘Chrissy’s home situation’?” Waverly wondered aloud.  
“I’ll let Chrissy tell you about that herself when we’re finished here. Now for your other question: I want you to know that I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever. This paragraph states that you are not expected to kiss me or have sexual relations with me…” Waverly was shocked by her forthrightness, but relieved. “Some hand holding and touching may be necessary. It might prevent unnecessary questions about our relationship. I don’t want anything to draw attention away from why we’re there.”  
“And why are we there?” Waverly wanted to know.  
“I intend to make Haught and Nedley Financial Advisors a well-known entity. An iconic name that’s synonymous with success.” Nicole replied calmly, continuing:  
“Now, Ms. Earp, I would like you to read over this contract; feel free to ask Mr. Nedley or I any questions. I need your decision tomorrow, because the first event is in 10 days and if you say no, I need time to make a different plan.”  
Nicole lightly touched her wrist and walked Waverly to the office door. “Let’s meet tomorrow at 10am, and thank you, Ms. Earp, for considering my crazy proposal.”  
___________________________

_ _

__ Waverly flopped down at her desk, flummoxed. After a few minutes of thought, she shakily stood up, and made her way down the hall.  
“Feel like a break, Chrissy?” Waverly stuck her head into Chrissy’s (…now mine?) office.  
“Sure, Waves, let me finish this and I’ll be right there.” Chrissy’s smile was understanding. She saved her work on her desktop and followed Waverly to the break room, catching up to her and throwing an arm over her shoulders.  
“So I guess you have a lot to process today?” Chrissy began making tea for the both of them.  
“When did you know that this was going to happen?” Waverly asked, still in disbelief.  
“Dad, Nicole, Perry and I discussed the plan last night at dinner, when I told Nicole I wasn’t available to be her ‘fake date’” Chrissy replied, using air quotes.  
“So, what is your home situation Nicole spoke of, Chrissy?”  
“Waves, I have awesome news! I’m pregnant!” Chrissy’s smile radiated happiness.  
“That’s amazeballs, Chrissy! I’m so thrilled for you! How far along are you?”  
“Three months! That’s why I can’t help Nicole with this; I’ll be showing soon. And besides, Perry and I want time together to do our nesting!”  
“Oh, Chris, I’m so happy for you both! Hey, I almost forgot why I wanted to talk with you. This plan Ms. Haught has proposed…Do you think I’m foolish for considering it? Do you trust her? What would you advise me to do?”  
“Waves, Nicole is like a sister to me and I would trust her absolutely. She’ll treat you fairly and with respect. You’re perfect for what she needs right now, friendly personality, a background in charitable work, and you’re straight. She definitely doesn’t need emotional entanglement or drama right now. She’s still hurting from their broken engagement.”  
Waverly hesitated as if she wanted to share something, then squeezed Chrissy’s hand. “Okay, Chris, I’m going to read over the contract, go home, and make a decision. See you tomorrow!”  
____________________ 

__ Waverly paced the six steps back and forth across her studio apartment. Could she support a plan that, taken at face value, meant a rich person (Ms. Nicole Haught) would get richer? True, she wanted to see Haught and Nedley grow and prosper, but she didn’t trust how large amounts of money changed people. She thought of Willa, her older sister, dead because of the callousness of a rich man.  
_Willa had been barely out of her teens when she was hired as a medical assistant to a well-known, respected, married surgeon. He was a serial cheater and she caught his roving eye. They began a torrid affair, which came to an end when Willa told him she was pregnant. The doctor denied that he was the father, using his wealth to hire a lawyer to try to block, then delay her paternity suit indefinitely. Desperate, out of a job, Willa had driven to the surgeon’s home to beg for support for their child. She did not return. Her car was found in a pond the next day, mother and unborn child were dead. Her sisters were left behind; Waverly with a distrust of power and wealth, burning with a desire to help those in need. Her sister Wynonna left home and never returned.__ _  
___________________________ 

__ __ __ 9:55am. Waverly sat at her desk, chin in hands. She worried she was making the wrong decision, that she was turning her back on her principles. But she loved a challenge, and this was shaping up to be a big one.  
She stepped into Chrissy’s office. She looked professional, her expression one of determination. “Good morning, Chrissy, I’m here to see Ms. Haught.”  
Chrissy smile held uncertainty. “She’s waiting for you, Waverly.”  
She tapped at the door, and waited for the response. “Come in Ms. Earp.”  
Waverly paused at the door; again she was astounded at the sheer beauty of the woman at the desk. _How did I forget overnight?_ Today the silk shirt was a royal blue and a black blazer was slung over the back of her desk chair. Ms. Haught waved an elegant hand towards the chair across from her desk. __  
“Good morning, Ms. Earp. Have a seat. Do you have an answer for me today?”  
“Nothing like getting right down to business, Ms. Haught!” Waverly’s eyes sparkled. “Yes.”  
“Yes you have an answer, or yes to my proposal, Ms. Earp?”  
“To your proposal, Ms. Haught.”  
A tiny smile had formed on Nicole’s lips during this exchange. Now it became wider and the dimple on her left cheek deepened. “Thank you, Ms. Earp. This means a great deal to the company and myself. May I take you to dinner tonight so I can learn more about you?” As Waverly hesitated, she added “For our plan, of course.”  
“Yes, of course. The plan. Where do you want to meet?”  
“How about City O’City? It’s vegan and within walking distance…” Nicole answered.  
“How did you know I’m vegan?”  
“Chrissy.”  
“Oh, okay…What else has she told you?”  
“Not much. I want to hear about you, from you, in your words. Shall we meet at seven?”  
_________________________ 

__ __ __ __ __ Waverly was accustomed to being the first arrival at any meeting, but Nicole was waiting for her at the door of the restaurant. Waverly tried not to notice the jeans that emphasized Nicole’s long legs or the navy shirt with sleeves folded back perfectly over her forearms. Instead she perused the menu Nicole handed her, focusing on it with studious attention.  
“Good evening, Ms. Earp. I’ve already put our names on the list and we should be seated shortly, or if you’d prefer, we can sit at the bar and have a glass of wine?”  
“I think if we’re going to be fake dating, you should call me _Waverly_, Ms. Haught.”__  
“Outside of work I think I can allow _Nicole_, Ms. Earp.”__  
“Then let’s sit at the bar and have some wine, _Nicole_.”__  
“As you wish, _Waverly_.” She responded with a sly smile.__  
After deciding to eat at the bar, Waverly ordered the cauliflower tacos and Nicole the waffle sliders. They turned to each other and started to speak at the same time, laughing.  
“You first!” insisted Waverly.  
Nicole struggled to hear her over the noise in the restaurant and leaned in closer. Waverly tried not to notice her beautiful dark eyes. “So Waverly, what made you decide to join us at HANFA?”  
“You amaze me, Ms. Haught!”  
“You amaze me, _Nicole_. But why?  
“_Nicole_, I had no idea you knew Jeremy’s nickname for Haught and Nedley!”__  
“Hey, I hired Jeremy. I know all his little quirks!”  
“He’s so sweet and funny! He’s one of my best buds, along with Chrissy.”  
“You have good taste then, because Chrissy is one of the best people I know.”  
“You’ve known her a long time?”  
“Yes.” Nicole did not elaborate further. “So again, my question: why us, why HANFA?”  
Waverly explained about her former employer and his complaints about Haught and Nedley, criticism which increased her desire to join this company on the rise. She related how the company’s reputation spoke to her, made her want to work her way up from a PA to something more, perhaps.  
Nicole had a way of listening that made her feel she was genuinely interested in Waverly’s every word. “Tell me about your charitable work, Waverly?”  
“I volunteer most weekends at the Denver Rescue Mission and am in charge of coordinating the volunteer program there. I want to do more, but time and money…I don’t have a lot of either of those.”  
“Still, very impressive. So, will our agreement affect your ability to volunteer at the Mission?”  
“No, according to the contract, you only need one weekend a month for the next 3 months, so I can schedule my volunteering around that.”  
“Good. You know, your background in charitable work is going to be very useful for me in my plan.” She said in a calculated tone.  
Waverly felt a chill down her spine. What exactly did Nicole mean by that statement?  
Their meals arrived and both were silent while they tasted their food.  
Waverly fumbled for something casual to say. In that moment she could sense the determination behind the friendly facade.  
Their meal passed with minimal conversation. A request to the waiter for a napkin. Nicole asked for coffee. Waverly worried silently.  
“Dessert?” Nicole smiled, again the attractive dimple appeared. “Shall we try the cheesecake?”  
Waverly agreed and Nicole leaned toward her again. “What about pets, Waverly? Does an animal own you?”  
Waverly was charmed by her phrasing, and responded, “No, I have a studio apartment and there’s just no room for a pet, and I’m rarely at home, and it just wouldn’t be fair to the animal.  
What about yourself? Does a pet own you?”  
“Absolutely! A huge ball of fur that rules the roost. _She_ chose _me_ when I visited the Denver Animal Shelter. Her name is Calamity Jane.”____  
“What a great name!”  
“It certainly fits her. Here’s our cheesecake. Two forks please?”  
________________ 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ Waverly, in the process of moving her small box of possessions from Mr. Nedley’s outer office to Ms. Haught’s outer office, passed him in the hallway. Nedley was puffing, carrying Chrissy’s larger box of personal items to their new location in his outer office. She touched his arm, smiled at him, and whispered “I’m going to miss working with you, Mr. Nedley.”  
He set the box down and gave her a cautious hug. “Aw, you’ll still be seeing me, Ms. Earp.  
Best of luck with your new position.” Red-faced, he continued down the hall, still out of breath.  
She watched him, smiling, then continued to her new office.  
___________________  
“Ms. Earp.” her intercom hummed.  
Waverly thumbed the button. “Yes, Ms. Haught?”  
“When you have a minute, come in?”  
“Yes, Ms. Haught.”  
“Okay, Ms. Earp.”  
Today Ms. Haught’s outfit was more casual, khakis and a black button up, which was not buttoned-up all the way. The top two buttons left undone hinted at ivory skin; the khakis shouldn’t have been flattering, yet were.  
Waverly sighed and sat down in what was now her usual chair, pad in hand, ready to take notes.  
“Next weekend is our first event, as you may remember. You’ll need more details so you can prepare. We’re going to Los Angeles to attend a cocktail party for charity, sponsored by the Clooney Foundation.”  
Waverly choked a little, and Ms. Haught raised an eyebrow in concern. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I —“  
“Should I get you some water?”  
“No, I’m fine, go ahead.”  
“We will be there to meet and greet, to get our company name circulated among people with money, people with power. You’ll need a cocktail dress that is expensive, that turns heads, that grabs attention. I have an account at Le Prestige Boutique; please go there and have them help you find the perfect dress. Charge it to my account. They know you will be coming in, I’ve called them.”  
“Ms. Haught, I can’t allow—“  
“This is for the company, for me, Ms. Earp. I can tell you to go, but I’d rather ask.” There was something almost like pleading in Nicole’s expression.  
Waverly relented. “Okay then. Anything else?”  
“Please call Mr. Clooney’s PA, here’s the number for you. See if you they will give you the guest list, and If they do, then research the attendee’s favorite charities. I need to be knowledgeable about the projects they are most passionate about.”  
Waverly was surprised by her request, but said “Anything else?”  
“Yes, please book the airfare to LA, first-class, leaving next Friday evening and returning Sunday morning. And book Friday and Saturday nights at the London West Hollywood at Beverly Hills. Two rooms. Here’s my credit card; keep me updated.”  
“Yes, Ms. Haught.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Earp.”  
__________________________ 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ The next week passed by in a blur of activity. Ms. Haught had been away from the office for most of that time on an unexplained business trip. She emailed sporadically instead. Waverly found herself inundated: between her usual work on investment portfolios, volunteer coordination at the Mission, buying a dress, booking for LA, and researching Hollywood’s A-list’s favorite charities.  
Her phone rang and she recognized the number as Mr. Clooney’s assistant. “Hey, Tamara, what’s new and exciting today?” she smiled into the screen at the woman’s friendly face, receiving an equally beautiful smile in return.  
“Good morning, Waves! Just wanted to let you know I have your transportation for the weekend all set…and also to share some exciting news! There’s a very good chance that Ellen and Portia are coming to the party!” Tamara's eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“NO, really? I never dreamed I might meet them! But why is it ‘just a chance’, Tamara?”  
“They have another event to attend and depending on the timing, and our horrendous traffic, it’s all still very much up in the air. But I just had to let you know!” Both women laughed.  
“Well, I gotta go now, Waves, I have so many arrangements still to make for this weekend’s event. I’m looking forward to meeting you in person tomorrow!”  
“Me too, Tamara! See you tomorrow!”  
Exciting news, but now Waverly needed to research Ellen and Portia’s favorite charities.  
She sighed and opened her laptop.  
_________________________  
“So why fly first-class, Ms. Haught? Seems extravagant to me.” There was a tiny hint of judgment in Waverly’s tone.  
“Well, _Waverly_, I am tall enough that wedging myself into coach seating makes every trip seem an eternity. I need the extra leg room!”__  
“So, _Nicole_, it’s not some sort of status thing?”__  
Nicole looked at her oddly, replying “No, _Ms. Earp_, it’s not, and do I sense some sort of bias against having disposable income? If so, why are you in finance in the first place?”__  
Waverly looked down at her hands, not meeting Nicole’s eyes.  
“There was an incident in my childhood…it’s very personal…I got into finance so I could help the little guy fight back.”  
Nicole’s expression was severe. “Ms. Earp, if you learn one thing during the coming months, I hope you learn that all wealthy people are not bad people. Many of the people you will meet at these events feel grateful to be in a position to help others. Please don’t judge everyone by whatever happened in your past.” Looking away from Waverly, she opened her laptop and started reading.  
Waverly blushed at the harsh tone of Nicole’s voice. The flight had barely started and already she had angered her boss. Her boss…that brought up another thought…She waited until the flight attendant brought them each a glass of wine, letting Nicole finish hers. Then she hesitantly spoke.  
“Ms. Haught, how do I explain our relationship if I’m asked?”  
“Well, _Waverly_…”__  
She knew from the teasing tone she had been at least partially forgiven. Nicole’s body language was again relaxed. _Thank Bacchus for wine!___  
“Most people will not be curious enough to ask, but if pressed, you could just be truthful and say you are my PA. It’s the oldest cliche in the book, boss in love with her assistant, assistant in love with the boss. Just like the plot of half the films you see on your screen. It’s Hollywood, they’ll love it!”  
“Now let’s review your research. Show me what you have on Matt Damon and his charity, ONEXONE.”  
______________________ 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ If she had thought Ms. Haught beautiful before, now Waverly was in awe of her whip-smart intelligence also. Nicole rattled off A-list names, spouse names, charity names… without an error, as their driver navigated LA traffic. The long commute from the airport flew by as Waverly quizzed Nicole on the probable attendees for the next day’s event.  
Waverly was astounded at the understated opulence of their hotel, admiring the smooth handling of the check-in and their bags. Nicole walked her to her room, stopping at the door to apologize. “Waverly, I am sorry, but I have a meeting to attend this evening. Please feel free to order room service or eat downstairs, and charge it to your room. I can meet you in the morning for breakfast, if you would like?”  
Waverly felt a tinge of disappointment, but nodded in assent. “Is 9am okay for you? I like to practice yoga first thing in the morning.”  
Nicole nodded, smiling. “Works for me. Good-night, Waverly.” She turned away, striding down the hallway. Waverly tried not to notice the rear view as she walked away.  
__________________________ 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ “Good morning, Ms. Haught!”  
“Good morning, _Waverly._ How was your evening? I hope you slept well?”__  
“I did, _Nicole._ How could I not, in such a beautiful room? And yourself?”__  
Gods above, those dimples! “Very well, thank you, and now I’m ready for some of those pastries I see!”  
Waverly wanted to ask about Nicole’s meeting last night, but remembered she had been chosen for her discretion. _Darn._ As they finished their meal, Nicole leaned back and sighed with pleasure. “Did you remember to pack your swimsuit? We could check out the rooftop pool if you’d like?”__  
Waverly had overheard a patron rave about the view from the pool, so she fought away nervousness to agree. “Sure. Give me fifteen minutes? Could you stop by my room and get me?” then tried not to overthink.  
The knock came as Waverly pulled on her coverup and toed into her sandals. She opened the door to Nicole leaning confidently against the wall in an extremely short coverup, and suddenly needed a drink. _Her legs…someone save me.___  
She cleared her throat and her voice came out at least an octave higher than usual. “There’s a pool bar, right? I think I read that?”  
Nicole gazed at her in concern. “Yes, but there will be plenty of drinking tonight at the event, Waverly. I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt, though? Let’s go see.”  
The view was amazing as advertised. Nicole stepped up behind Waverly as she looked out over the city from the hotel rooftop. “Unbelievable, right? So many people living in one area! When you’re ready, I got us a couple of loungers over there.” Waverly turned around and her mind shut down. Completely. _Rebooting. Critical failure._ Nicole had shed her coverup and stood in front of her in only a sky blue bikini. When she regained awareness, Waverly stammered “Thank you, I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri, double rum, please?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow, but sauntered over to the bar. Waverly eyes again followed against her will.__  
Nicole returned shortly and sat at the end of Waverly’s lounger, reporting, “Drinks are on their way, someone’s bringing them over. While we wait, could you put some sunscreen on my back? You know, redheads and sun, and all that? I think I might take a small nap for energy, and I don’t want to fry if I fall asleep.”  
Waverly felt slightly drunk although her drink hadn’t arrived yet. She very carefully poured sunscreen into her hand and gingerly spread it over the gorgeous alabaster skin in front of her. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she was handing the tube back to Nicole, who then moved to her own lounger and continued the application to the rest of her body.  
Thankfully, the drinks arrived and Waverly was able to drag her eyes away. She wanted to gulp half of the drink in one massive swallow, but forced herself to sip slowly instead.  
Nicole tasted her drink, then settled back in her lounger and closed her eyes, sighing. For the first time, Waverly could see the tiredness on her face. She wondered again about the business meetings Nicole had been attending and why she was pushing herself so hard. _Discretion sucks balls!_ she thought to herself.  
_________________________

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ They parted at Waverly’s door to get changed for the charity cocktail party, agreeing to meet in the lobby at 5pm. Waverly took her time showering and applying light makeup, waiting to dress until the last second. She took the elevator downstairs a few minutes early and stepped out. Of course, Nicole was already in the lobby waiting. _Breathe, Waverly._ She was spectacularly beautiful.  
Her bright hair was oh-so-casually tousled. She wore flowing slacks that could have been mistaken for a long skirt. A matching halter top, coupled with a blazer thrown over it, showed a tiny amount of waistline; and hinted at the abs that caused Waverly’s fingers to twitch.  
Nicole stared back at Waverly, dark eyes washing over Waverly like the tide.  
“You are a vision, Ms. Earp! Waverly. You look gorgeous…so does your dress! Are you ready to go?”  
She held out her hand to Waverly, who blushed and put her hand in Nicole’s. Her skin tingled at the contact. Nicole’s touch was warm and reassuring. They smiled at each other a little shyly and Nicole declared, “Now our adventure begins!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who sent comments on chapter one. Your support is appreciated. Chapter two has a weird break that I struggled with so I guess I’ll have to get chapter three ready quickly.

The venue was surprisingly intimate and welcoming. A glittering crystal chandelier overhead mirrored the sparkle of the women’s dresses. In the background a string quartet performed classical music as a soothing background. Fabrics were strategically located to absorb noise and create a calm atmosphere. Waverly hoped she could absorb some of that calm for herself as they stood together, both holding exotic cocktails with a name Waverly couldn’t remember. She looked at Ms. Haught, _Nicole,_ who projected an air of confidence that Waverly was struggling to match. Just then, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
“Waves! So good to meet you finally!” and she was smothered in a tight hug.  
“Tamara! This is wonderful! Please let me introduce my b— uh, I mean my girlfriend, Nicole Haught. Nicole, this is Tamara, Mr. Clooney’s PA.”  
“I had the privilege of meeting her this past week, Waverly, but it’s a pleasure to see you again, Tamara.”  
Tamara’s eyes twinkled. “Girlfriend, huh? Dating the boss? How Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds of you!”  
Waverly’s cheeks became pinker as Nicole laughed out loud.  
Tamara continued, “And color coordinated, too! So cute! Waves, that dress really brings out the green in your eyes and I love how it matches the stripes in Nicole’s outfit!”  
“We didn’t plan this!” Waverly insisted. Nicole said nothing; lips curling into a lopsided small grin. She gently ran her hand down Waverly’s arm, and goosebumps rose on Waverly’s skin. __  
“Let me take you two over to George and Amal, Nicole, so you can introduce Waverly to them.”  
Tamara grabbed Waverly’s hand, who then instinctively grasped Nicole’s, and they made their way across the room, laughing.  
“Nicole! Good to see you again! And who is this beautiful woman with you?” He was even more handsome in person; his low gravelly voice and twinkling brown eyes made Waverly feel welcomed.  
“George, Amal, this is my girlfriend, Waverly. Waverly, George and Amal Clooney.”  
They graciously shook hands, Amal gently clasping Waverly’s hand in both of her own. “It’s so nice to meet you, Waverly. We had the wonderful opportunity to meet Nicole at the Toronto Film Festival and now we get to meet you here.”  
Waverly shot Nicole a puzzled glance, but she was speaking with Tamara and George in a low voice. Amal pulled Waverly aside. “Do you share our passion for charitable work, Waverly? Tell me about yourself.”  
Waverly was proud to describe her work at the Denver Rescue Mission. She then followed up with a question of her own.  
“Mrs. Clooney?”  
“Amal.”  
“Amal, can you tell me more about The Clooney Foundation for Justice?” And just like that, they were as old friends catching up with one another, talking animatedly, gesturing with their hands. Waverly was so engrossed in the conversation, she was unaware of Nicole’s dark eyes watching her every move.  
________________

__

They moved from group to group, chatting, asking questions. Waverly discovered that her natural friendliness made her welcome in any conversation, and her head spun with names: Jimmy, Molly, Brad, Matt, Luciana, Noah, Sara. And charity names: St. Jude, Doctors of the World, ONE, Make it Right. She was beginning to tire when Tamara tapped her shoulder and whispered, “Waves, they’re here!”  
She turned to see Ellen and Portia smiling at her. Waverly was awestruck. She tugged at Nicole’s hand and Tamara led them toward the famous couple. She was immediately enamored of Ellen’s piercing blue eyes and engaging grin. Portia smiled with understanding.  
“Ellen, Portia, this is Waverly and Nicole, they’re my friends.”  
“Thanks, Tamara.” Ellen smiled at them. Waverly realized she and Nicole were still holding hands.  
“Nicole, George has been telling me I should talk with you, and it’s rare but sometimes I listen to him.” she added. “Portia, Waverly, will you excuse us for a minute?”  
Waverly met Portia’s eyes, they both shrugged and laughed.  
“Ms. De Rossi…”  
“Portia.”  
“Portia, would you like one of these cocktails that I can’t remember what it’s called? I wanted to ask you a question about your birthday gift to Ellen. About Rwanda and the Wildlife Fund? And the animals you’ve adopted? You have cats AND dogs? Nicole has a cat…”  
____________________

Waverly leaned her head back into the seat and closed her eyes. The party had been more mentally and emotionally draining than she had thought possible, and she was happy to be on the flight home. Nicole seemed equally tired, saying little in the car as they were driven to the airport and as they boarded the airplane. If Nicole hadn’t been so extravagant in her praise last night after the party, Waverly might have been convinced she had let Nicole down. She didn’t crave Nicole’s approval, not at all, she just wanted a little reassurance.  
_ Remember, no drama._  
For a few minutes she contemplated money and the power it held. She tried to doze off since she could see Nicole had already done so.  
___________________  
Monday morning, Waverly arrived to her office bleary-eyed, stimulating herbal tea in hand. She tapped at Ms. Haught’s door, entering when a quiet “Come in.” was offered. Waverly flopped tiredly into her usual seat, managing a small smile at the equally weary face across the desk.  
“Ms. Haught.”  
“Ms. Earp”  
“What happens next, Ms. Haught?”  
“Well, Ms. Earp, we sit and wait. And continue our usual routine.”  
“What are we waiting for?”  
“Phone calls or emails from the people we met Saturday night. It’s a waiting game now.”  
“Okay, great, we wait. When is our next event?”  
“A little less than three weeks. Breast Cancer Awareness event on October 20th.”  
“I’m too tired to get the details now, could you email me and I’ll look it over later?”  
A tiny smile appeared on Nicole’s face. “Sure, Ms. Earp, I’ll send them along.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Haught.” she stood wearily and left the office.  
_______________  
Tuesday mid-morning, Waverly’s phone rang and she glanced at the display, recognizing Tamara’s number. Her heart beat faster. “Good morning, Tamara!”  
“Good morning, Waves! Hey, is Ms. Haught in a meeting this morning? Mr. Clooney would like to speak to her if she’s available.”  
“Let me check for you; I’ll be right back.”  
“Ms. Haught, George Clooney is on the phone for you!” Waverly was grinning ear to ear.  
Nicole’s face lit up with excitement. “I’m ready, Ms. Earp.”  
“She’s definitely available, Tamara, I’ll put you through now.” She gave Nicole a thumbs up.  
Half an hour later, Nicole stuck her head out the office door, dimples flashing. “It’s preliminary, early days yet, but it looks like we made it, Ms. Earp! And I couldn’t have done it without your help!” Waverly smiled back and her heart thumped faster again.  
____________  
Friday afternoon and the level of excitement had fallen immeasurably since the beginning of the week. No more phone calls or emails had come from LA, and Nicole seemed to become slightly depressed at the lack of news. Waverly was straightening her desk for the weekend when her phone lit up with an unknown caller.  
“This is Waverly Earp.”  
An extremely cheery voice answered her. “Waverly, my name is Jeannie and I work with Ellen DeGeneres…Waverly are you still there?”  
Waverly’s legs felt weak as she sank into her desk chair. “Yes, I’m sorry, Jeannie. Yes, I’m still here.”  
“Ellen would like to speak with Ms. Haught if she is available?”  
“I’ll get her for you, Jeannie.”  
“Thanks, Waverly! Good talking to you! Have a great day!”  
Waverly practically ran to the office door. “NICOLE! I mean…Ms. Haught! Ellen DeGeneres is on the line for you!”  
Nicole’s dark eyes were wide with excitement. “I’m ready, Waverly.”  
After 30 minutes, Waverly could no longer hear the murmur of Nicole’s voice from her office. Unable to control her curiosity any longer, she gently knocked at the door. A muffled “Come in.” was issued, and she entered the office to find Nicole sitting at her desk, head in hands. Her heart dropped.  
“Nicole, I mean Ms. Haught, is everything okay?”  
Nicole looked up with an ecstatic expression. “Not just okay, everything is incredible!  
Waverly, I mean Ms. Earp, we are in! We have Ellen in our corner and it’s all thanks to your conversation with Portia! I just can’t thank you enough! I’m taking you to dinner tonight to tell you all about it!”  
Waverly’s hesitated a second before saying slowly, “I’d love to-like to, Ms. Haught, but I have a date tonight. With a boy…a man that also volunteers at the Rescue Mission. I didn’t plan on you needing me tonight, it’s not one of the weekends we agreed on…”  
Nicole’s expression froze; the happiness dropped from her face. She stood tiredly and ushered Waverly toward the door.  
“You are correct, Ms. Earp. This weekend wasn’t part of our contract. Sorry for the assumption. Have a good evening Ms. Earp.” and closed the door with a definite _click_.  
_________________

__

__

__

__

Waverly paced the six steps back and forth across her studio apartment, lost in her thoughts.  
The date had been _nearly_ perfect. Joshua had taken into account her dietary choices and had taken her to Watercourse Foods, an all-vegan restaurant. They had chatted nonstop all evening about their work with the Rescue Mission, favorite TV shows and movies, even a little about their family background. Everything was smooth and easy. No tension. When Joshua kissed her at the door of her apartment building it had felt nice, warm, comfortable. So why did she feel restless?  
Her Aunt Gus would tell her that physical attraction alone did not make for great relationships. But shouldn’t she feel some sort of pull, some sort of desire to get to know him on a physical level? What she sensed instead was that she had found a good friend, not a lover.  
_Who makes the rules about attraction anyway? Why am I attracted to someone who has no interest in me and not attracted to someone who does?_  
When she ran into Joshua the next day at the Mission, Waverly drew him aside and said,  
“Hey, when you get a minute, can we talk?”  
Joshua looked concerned but agreed to take his lunch break with her. Over their salads, he asked “Is everything okay, Waves?”  
Waverly laid her hand over his on the table. “I really enjoyed going out with you last night. We have so much in common and we get along so well…”  
“But.” he sighed.  
“But, I need a friend right now. So much more than I need a boyfriend. There’s just a lot happening right now with my life, with my work, with the Mission; I’m not ready to add dating to the chaos. I hope you understand?” She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.  
Joshua’s expression was reassuring. “It’s okay, Waverly. If what you need right now is a friend, then what I am is your friend. I don’t want to add to your stress or make you uncomfortable here at the Mission. I just want to support you whatever way I can.”  
“I don’t feel like I deserve this much understanding, Josh…”  
“Of course you do, Waves! You’re the best! Now, let’s get back to work.” He smiled and gave her a mock salute. “Time to sort beans!”  
_________________  
Monday morning rolled around again, and the office was quiet, too quiet.  
Waverly opened her email.

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
I will be in Los Angeles this week for meetings.  
I am attaching information for the next event as you requested.

Nicole Haught 

[October 20 Event (1).pdf]

THE COLORADO ROCKIES, COLORADO RAPIDS, AND DENVER OUTLAWS

INVITE YOU TO JOIN THEM OCTOBER 20TH

IN BEAUTIFUL GLENWOOD SPRINGS COLORADO

FOR AN EVENT TO BENEFIT BREAST CANCER AWARENESS

~CLIMBING FOR A CURE~

Challenge yourself this year in a fabulous mountain setting, and help the cause while doing so!

We will be sponsoring a day of rock-climbing followed by an evening of relaxation and drinks at the famous Glenwood Hot Springs Pool. Accommodations will be available at the historic Hotel Colorado. All donations will go to Breast Cancer Awareness/Colorado Cancer Coalition.  
For details, go to www.BCA/CCCGlenwoodBenefitinfo.com or call Justin at 1-888-BCA-GLEN.

Waverly sat back in her chair.  
Oh, _shitballs_.  
Rock-climbing.  
Hot Springs Pool.

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,

What needs to be done to prepare for the event on October 20?  
Please advise.

Waverly Earp

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
Climbing gear will be provided at the event, but you will need appropriate clothing and shoes. Go to the REI on Platte, where I have an account, and find my friend, Champ.  
Champ will help set you up with the items you need. I know you will want to argue about who pays, but this is for the company and myself.  
There will be a chartered bus to and from the event, so no transportation arrangements are necessary, however I need you to reserve our rooms for Saturday night at the Hotel Colorado. Don’t worry, the Hotel is not haunted, as you may have heard. I’ve never seen a ghost there.

Nicole Haught

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
I have researched the above mention of ghosts at the Hotel Colorado and have reserved adjacent rooms for Saturday, October 20.  
The event coordinator, Justin, was happy to hear we are attending; and is looking forward to meeting you again.  
How are your meetings going?  
Successful I hope.

Waverly Earp

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
The meetings are going very well. I may be returning this weekend.  
I am excited about the future I see ahead for Haught and Nedley’s upcoming projects.  
Tamara says hello and that you should come along with me next time.

Nicole Haught

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
This morning I met with your friend Champ, as per your instructions, and am now outfitted with the gear I need for the October 20 event. He has a large amount of muscles and tattoos, doesn’t he? Does Champ usually ask every woman who comes into REI for a date? I had to turn him down as I don’t eat hamburgers. And for other reasons.

Waverly Earp

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
Re: Champ.  
Isn’t it better to have another fish on the stringer? Or have you reached your bag limit?  
Pardon the fishing references.  
I will be away at least another week for meetings.

Nicole Haught

Monday morning again.  
Waverly opened her emails.  
-Confirmations from Justin and the Hotel Colorado.  
-A funny meme from Jeremy. He wasn’t supposed to use company email for that purpose, but as the IT guy, he knew how to make it disappear again.  
-Company-wide email regarding Chrissy’s baby shower.  
-Questions from a client.  
Nothing more from Ms. Haught  
She sighed. She had thought they were thawing some of the ice that had formed since their last face to face interaction, but she was wrong. Had Ms. Haught been angry over her comments about Champ? Nicole had referred to him as her friend, maybe she was offended by the muscles and tattoos comment. No way did it have anything to do with Champ asking her out.   
_I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever._ The words echoed in her head.  
_________________________

The work week crawled by.  
The only communication Waverly received from Ms. Haught were emails that were brisk and to the point. They all had to do with present clients, nothing about her negotiations with future ones.  
Waverly checked in with her own clients. The last quarter of the year was a great time to review portfolios and investments with a look ahead to the next tax season. Busy work.  
Every day she paused mid-morning for tea in the break room with Chrissy; one day Jeremy joined them. They were all _very careful_ not to mention Ms. Haught or the meetings in Los Angeles.  
Instead, Jeremy geeked out over his plans to see Venom over the weekend. He insisted that Waverly and Josh go with himself and his boyfriend, Robin, to a Saturday night showing. Waverly had never seen a Marvel movie, but she loved popcorn (minus the greasy butter). She decided to call Josh for a ‘friend zone’ date, since she knew he loved superheroes. The thought of a social outing made the upcoming weekend seem less bleak after the dreariness of the past week. She didn’t want to examine the reason why her week had felt uninteresting and colorless.  
____________________  
Monday morning, again.  
Waverly entered her office and immediately could sense electricity in the air.  
Ms. Haught had returned.  
Waverly had been wondering if she would even see Ms. Haught face to face before the charity event the following Saturday. She was mostly relieved, yet slightly nervous to see Nicole again. Okay, she was more than slightly nervous.  
“Ms. Earp” her intercom murmured.  
Waverly thumbed the button. “Ms. Haught”  
“Come in when you have a moment? And bring your pad.”  
“Yes, Ms. Haught.”  
She tapped her knuckles on the door and stepped in.  
_Holy shit, Waverly, how do you keep forgetting?_  
How was this woman so amazingly gorgeous? Even with dark circles under her eyes, her face pale and tired, Nicole Haught was, well, _hot_. Waverly fumbled for words as she sat in her usual chair.  
“Ms. Haught, welcome back.”  
“Ms. Earp, it’s good to be here. Now let’s get started… I need spreadsheets on how much money all the Denver major league summer sports franchises give to charities each year. I need to know which person in each organization controls or coordinates charitable giving. I need a rundown of the charities each franchise donates to. I need names of attendees for this weekend’s event; you’ll need to contact Justin for the list. Plus I’d like you to do a short course of training every afternoon at the fitness center downstairs.”  
Waverly looked up from her pad. “Wait, what?”  
“We’ll be rock-climbing. I know you do yoga to keep yourself flexible, but to prevent any injuries this weekend, I’d like you to do a quick program of training with Pete. He’s a friend of mine that works at the fitness center on the first floor of our building. I’ve already called him, he’s expecting you after lunch.”  
“But—“  
“That’s all for now, Ms. Earp. It’s research time.”  
______________

“Hey, Chrissy, want to stop for some tea?”  
“Sure Waves, I’ll be right there.”  
Jeremy was already in the break room scrolling through his phone when they arrived.  
“Yo, Waverly! Hey, Robin wanted me to tell you how much he enjoyed meeting you and Josh this weekend. Even if you really didn’t understand the storyline of the movie. We were going to suggest that Josh make you binge watch all the Marvel movies to catch up.”  
Waverly laughed and shook her head in disagreement. “I don’t have that much spare time, Jeremy.”  
Jeremy waved his hands around, nearly knocking over his Optimug Prime. “It’s only like, 48 hours or so, Waves!” He paused, looking behind Waverly and Chrissy. Waverly turned.  
“Ms. Haught! I didn’t expect to see you here. Can I get you something?”  
Nicole hesitated at the doorway. How long had she been standing there? Tired brown eyes met bright hazel ones. “I just really need some caffeine this morning.”  
“Why don’t you head back to your office and I’ll bring you some coffee, Ms. Haught.”  
“Because you’re not my slave, _Ms. Earp_.”  
“I know I’m not your slave, _Ms.Haught_. I’m trying to be nice, _Ms. Haught._”  
Nicole backed away and out of the room. Jeremy and Chrissy exchanged meaningful glances.  
Waverly ignored them as she prepared coffee for Ms. Haught, and tea for herself.  
“Talk to you guys later. I’ll catch up with you after my training session this afternoon.”  
Jeremy and Chrissy exchanged puzzled glances. _What training session?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who left comments and kudos, you're the bestest!  
Also a huge thank you to @colormesummer who recommended this fic on Twitter. It was unexpected and I thank you so much.

Friday morning.  
Waverly refused to consider why the work week was so much more interesting and satisfying; why it sped by so much faster when Ms. Haught was present. She powered up her laptop and opened her email.  
Jeremy had sent a meme about women and personal trainers.  
Waverly couldn’t decide if she should laugh or be offended.  
_“Ms. Earp.”_ her intercom buzzed.  
Waverly thumbed the button. “_Ms. Haught._”  
“Come in when you have a minute? Bring your research.”  
“Yes, _Ms. Haught._”  
“Okay, _Ms. Earp._”  
Waverly sat in her usual chair, rattling off dollar figures, names, charity names. Nicole sat at her desk scribbling notes. Waverly continually reminded herself that she shouldn’t be astounded at her intelligence. After all, the woman had built a business from nothing and personally shoved it into the limelight. The meteoric rise of her company was based on Ms. Haught’s charisma and intuition.  
Waverly admired her intellectually. Her insight, her drive. Nicole’s physical attributes were irrelevant. Waverly nodded to herself.  
_ No messy emotional situations._  
_________________  
The chartered bus was luxurious; equipped with a wet bar, bathroom, and music. It travelled smoothly along the interstate, filled to capacity with pink T-shirts and excited chatter. Waverly sat with Justin near the bar, talking quietly and watching Nicole (she hoped) unobtrusively.  
Tall and lithe, Nicole was in her element; sipping water and nodding, standing at the center of a group of climbers. Suddenly, they all laughed together and Nicole’s dimples appeared. Justin tapped her arm: Waverly realized she had been staring. Her face flushed. Justin smiled knowingly.  
“She’s pretty special. I’ve only known her for a few months, but I really like what I know.” he said in a low voice. “I’m looking forward to working with her.”  
Waverly looked at him questioningly. “Working with her? —“  
Precisely at that moment there was a yell from the front of the bus. “We’re here!” and everyone (except Waverly) cheered. Her heart skipped a beat. Rock climbing. What had she gotten herself into? She hoped she was ready.  
The bus parked across the road from an imposing granite cliff. A group of young people milled about at the base, turning as the new group of arrivals walked toward them. One of them was Champ. He waved eagerly at Waverly, who lagged just behind Nicole and the main group.  
“Hey, Nicole. Hi, Waverly. Good to see you again!”  
“Hey, Champ, it’s good to see you too.”  
“Champ, today I need you to take good care of MY Waverly.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over Waverly’s fingers. Waverly became breathless; her face as pink as her T-shirt.  
Champ stared in surprise, then laughed. “I knew she had to be gay if she turned ME down for a date!” Then he threw a tattooed arm around each of them and hugged tightly. “I’ll take care of your girl for you, Haught!”  
He pointed to a stack of gear ahead and beckoned Waverly to follow him. “This is our equipment, Waverly. Let me help you gear up.”  
Nicole was already donning a harness to their right. Her confident handling of the gear told Waverly that she had a copious amount rock-climbing experience. _Of course she did._  
With Champ’s coaching, Waverly found her first handholds and toeholds. She slowly eased her way up the cliff with Champ below her shouting words of encouragement. Pausing for a moment, she glanced up and to the right, spotting Nicole just above her.  
Nicole’s arm and back muscles were flexed; body balanced like a work of art. Her calf muscles bulged, the line of her thigh sharply defined. The tight climbing pants emphasized the curve of her a—  
Waverly let out a small scream as her toe slipped from its hold and she slid down the face of the cliff.

___________________

The safety device caught; her shoulder slammed against the granite. It took her breath away; pain made her dizzy for a second. She could hear Nicole yelling something at Champ and she realized she was lying at the base surrounded by concerned faces. She couldn’t remember how she got there. Waverly was embarrassed. Embarrassed for falling, and mortified by the reason why she fell. She had allowed her concentration to lapse; letting the attraction to Nicole distract her.  
She tried to sit up, but Nicole’s strong hands gently persuaded her to lay back down. Her calloused fingers tenderly examined Waverly’s shoulder. Her voice was warm and sympathetic as she reassured. “I don’t think your collarbone is broken, Waverly, but you are scraped and bleeding, so we’re going to take you to the hospital to be examined.”  
Waverly turned her face away, ashamed. Nicole said softly, “Don’t worry, my love. Everything will be okay.”  
Waverly’s chest hurt, but not from the injury. She had almost forgotten that their charade must be maintained.  
_ I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever._  
The phrase echoed in her head.  
___________________  
Valley View Hospital was the gem of the central mountains of Colorado. Newly remodeled, it boasted a highly professional, caring staff and the newest, most modern equipment. Waverly had the opportunity to experience both.  
Beginning the moment she was whisked through the doors, Waverly was the recipient of compassion and concern. From the orderly pushing her gurney, to the friendly radiologic technologist, to the medical assistant who carefully cleansed her abrasions, to the doctor with twinkling eyes who teased her about ‘stunt work’ while stitching the gash on her shoulder, everyone was kind and caring.  
Nicole had been pulled away to fill out paperwork early on in the process. According to the nurse, she was now waiting anxiously outside Waverly’s examination room.  
“Your girlfriend is so worried about you, dear. Now that I have you cleaned up, shall I let her in?”  
Waverly instinctively began to say, “She’s not my —“ changing quickly to “yes, send her in.”  
Nicole stepped into the room quietly, holding flowers and something pink. The nurse exited, smiling back at them.  
“I thought since your T-shirt was ruined, you might like another one.” Nicole said shyly, handing Waverly the flowers and laying the T-shirt on the table. “How are you feeling, Waverly? Are you in any pain?”  
The pain Waverly was experiencing had nothing to do with physical injuries. The combination of medication and the realization of her overwhelming attraction to Nicole caused Waverly to reply angrily. “I’m fine, _Nicole_. There are no influential people in this room, _Nicole._ You don’t have to put on an act anymore, _Nicole."_  
Nicole’s face went blank, her body as stiff as if sculpted from white marble. “Pardon me for caring about an employee, _Ms. Earp_. An employee who was injured more or less on the job, as it were.” She strode to the door, barely glancing back. “I have arranged for you to fly home from Aspen. Chrissy will pick you up at the airport in Denver and take you to your apartment. I will go ahead and attend the event tonight and return with the bus group tomorrow."  
“I’m very sorry you were injured. Safe travels, _Ms. Earp._” Nicole left the room.  
Waverly felt tears beginning to form, but blinked them back. _Of course, the event is of the utmost importance, how could I forget?_  
Justin stuck his head in the open doorway. “How are you doing, Waverly? I’m here to arrange your transportation to Aspen.”  


________________

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Waverly saw Chrissy waiting for her as the flight attendant pushed the wheelchair up the ramp. She wondered what strings had been pulled to allow Chrissy to come down to the concourse but she was too tired to ask. She noticed Chrissy was looking beyond her, and asked wearily, “What?”  
Chrissy looked puzzled. “I understood Nicole was coming with you?”  
Waverly said bitterly, “Are you kidding? Miss the charity event and the chance to suck up to all the rich people? Nicole would never do that!”  
“I don’t think you know Nicole as well as you think you know Nicole, Waverly.”  
“I’m tired, I’m in pain, and you’re not making sense right now, Chrissy. Please take me home.”  
“Sorry, Waves. Yes, let’s get you home.”  
Luckily traffic was light as Chrissy drove Waverly home. She supported Waverly as they entered the elevator then into her studio apartment. She located pajamas and a glass for water; set out pain medications on the night stand, and plugged in Waverly’s cell phone.  
“Waves, call me if you need anything at all, and I’ll come. Nicole texted me that you are not, under any circumstance, coming in to work next week. You are to take the week off with pay and get healed and well. She made it an order. So please, Waves, don’t be stubborn. Use this as a chance to binge watch a show. Dad recommends _Pretty Little Liars_.” They both laughed.  
“I’ll let myself out. Good-night, Waves.”  
“Thank you for everything, Chrissy.”  
___________________

Monday late morning. Waverly cell phone pinged.  
+1 (303) 555-4288: Nicole Haught here. I hope you won’t be angry that I communicated with you on your personal phone.  
WE: How did you get my number? Chrissy?  
NH: Don’t be mad at her, I insisted.  
WE: Did you need something?  
NH: Just wanted to make sure you’re okay and there’s nothing the company can do for you?  
WE: You already paid my medical bills.  
NH: Do you need groceries? Medication? Bandages?  
WE: I’m fine, really, thank you for asking.  
NH: Okay.  
NH: In light of your injury, do you want to continue with the last charity event? I understand if you don’t.  
WE: Is that why you texted me? To make sure I’m still going through with this? I signed a contract, remember?  
NH: No! I really wanted to know you’re doing okay. The other came to my mind afterwards.  
WE: I intend to uphold my side of the contract, Ms. Haught. You’re not getting out of paying my bonus.  
NH: I never meant  
NH: …  
NH: Never mind, Ms. Earp. Forget I ever said anything.  
WE: Not likely, Ms. Haught.

______________________

Monday afternoon. Waverly’s cell phone pinged.  
CC: Jesus, Waves. Those pain meds must make you cranky. Nicole is walking around like she’s been kicked in the teeth. What did you say to her?  
WE: She pissed me off, Chrissy. And I haven’t been taking the pain meds.  
CC: Oh-Kaaay!  
CC: That explains some of it.  
WE: What do you mean by that?  
CC: Nothing. Nothing at all.  
CC: Want me to bring you some sweet and sour soup for dinner tonight?  
WE: That would be amazeballs! Could you bring me my work laptop, too? I’m already getting bored.  
CC: You guys really are a matched set.  
WE: What do you mean by that?  
CC: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Tuesday morning

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
Since I am forbidden to physically come into the office, I would like to begin the research necessary for the final charity event.  
Please advise.

Waverly Earp

Tuesday afternoon

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
Since I have no control over how you use your personal time, research away.

The upcoming event is co-sponsored by the Denver Broncos, Denver Nuggets, and the Colorado Avalanche to support Diabetes Awareness month. The event will be November 17th, which is opening weekend at Vail Ski Resort. Skiing will be available, followed by an apres-ski party at the Game Creek Restaurant and dinner at Elway’s Steakhouse. I know steak is not your thing, so I’ve already called them and they will accommodate your dietary preferences.  
Regarding the rest, I will need the usual information about who will attend, how much money is donated, who controls it, and any other charities each franchise donates to. 

Nicole Haught

Wednesday morning

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
I have been negligent in inquiring how the last event went after my abrupt departure.  
If you wish to share.

Waverly Earp

Wednesday morning

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
Justin kindly stepped in as my wingman, but you were sorely missed.  
Your smile can light up a room, Ms. Earp. I can’t compete with that.  
Despite that, all three sports franchises have contacted me already.  
Two events down. One to go.  
The plan is nearly complete.  
Much of its success is thanks to you.

Nicole Haught 

Wednesday afternoon

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
I’m not even certain I understand that plan, but thank you for your kind words.  
Are you trying to get back into my good graces?

Waverly Earp

Wednesday afternoon

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
It depends.  
Is it working?

Nicole Haught

Thursday morning

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught.  
It might be.

What sort of arrangements do I need to make for our accommodations for the 17th?  
Do I need to arrange transportation?  
Please advise.

Waverly Earp

Thursday noon

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
If you think you will be healed enough to ski, then we will need our rooms for both Friday night the 16th and Saturday night the 17th. If not, then just reserve the 17th. The Vail Marriott will be a good base of operations for us.  
No worries on transportation, we’ll take my 4Runner.

Nicole Haught

Thursday afternoon

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
After consultation with the kind Dr. Martin at Valley View Hospital, I have been told there should be no problem with skiing on the 17th. Reservations have been made for the 16th and 17th at the Vail Marriott, as requested.  
I assume eventually I will need to see Champ for ski gear?  
Attached you will find my research as of today.

Waverly Earp  
(ATT1:Sports Charity info.pdf)

Friday morning

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
Well done with the research, as always. I look forward to reviewing with you.  
I’ve called Champ; he will be expecting you next week. He’ll get you set up with everything you will need. He recommends custom ski boots, due to your height, or lack thereof. And he needs to know your skill level also.  
After your stitches are removed, Pete has volunteered to tailor a workout regimen for you to strengthen your shoulder. I recommend you see him ASAP after your return to the office.  
Muscle loss happens quickly without activity.

Nicole Haught

Friday afternoon

From: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Haught,  
I also believed stitches still had to be physically removed but am now told they dissolve.  
The wonders of medical science never cease.  
I have skied before, but a long time ago. Essentially I am a beginner.  
I am allowing your joke about my height to pass without comment.

Waverly Earp

Friday afternoon

From: Nicole Haught (n.haught@HANFAmail.com)  
To: Waverly Earp (w.earp@HANFAmail.com)

Ms. Earp,  
My friend Michael offers ski lessons. Small groups only: 4 to 6 people. He’s quite a character; you’ll like him. I’ll call him today.  
I look forward to having you back in the office next week. Have a nice weekend.  
I am hoping you feel well enough to work at the Mission tomorrow, but please don’t overwork yourself.

Nicole Haught 

Waverly’s week away from the office had given her far too much time to think. Her thoughts kept returning to her dissatisfaction with the way Nicole was using charitable events as a cover for building her business. Waverly would honor the contract, but she would be relieved when it was fulfilled.  
Waverly was surprised how much she’d been thinking of Willa in the past few months. Probably more than she had in the previous 10 years combined. She pondered the similarities between herself and Willa; both attracted to someone with more power and money than themselves. She was convinced she possessed more inner strength than poor Willa. The answer was obvious: don’t allow the attraction, the admiration she felt for Nicole to turn into more. It was okay to admire Nicole’s work ethic, determination, intelligence, and intuition. It was stupid and useless to be attracted to Nicole’s well-shaped lips, her strong hands, enormous dark eyes, her long legs, her…anything physical.  
Waverly nodded to herself as she paced the six steps across her apartment. She could do this. She could control her attraction to Nicole. Just a few more weeks and their contract would be complete. Then she would consider her future with Haught and Nedley.  
________________  
The atmosphere at work was cautious and subdued the following week. Waverly refused to acknowledge to herself that her own attitude was the cause.  
Waverly began her strength training with Pete as instructed. A tiny portion of her mind wondered how much the business was paying Pete to be her personal trainer, but she finally decided to just go with it and get her shoulder back in shape.  
She was excessively polite to Nicole. Nicole pretended nothing was different. They worked together on their data for their final charity event. They worked separately on their own accounts. They only referred to one another as Ms. Haught and Ms. Earp. Waverly told herself everything was going well.  
Jeremy sat across from her in the break room and observed, “Jeez, everyone’s in a weird mood this week. I can’t wait for this week to be over and usually I love my job. Hey, do think you and Josh could come over this weekend? We could watch the first Thor movie!”  
Waverly couldn’t drum up very much excitement for the thought of another Marvel movie, but she didn’t want to hurt Jeremy’s feelings, so she responded, “I’ll call Josh tonight and ask him and I’ll let you know, Jeremy, okay?’  
She felt someone moving behind her. Nicole was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Waverly stood up and said, “_Ms. Haught_, I could have brought you a cup of coffee if you had asked!”  
“Thank you, _Ms. Earp_, but I wanted to stretch my legs. I’ve been sitting at my desk too long.”  
She inclined her coffee mug towards them. “Jeremy. Ms. Earp.” and strode out of the room.  
“She’s been so different since she broke off her engagement,” Jeremy confided. “She was so warm and friendly before, and now she’s so, so…”  
“Driven?” asked Waverly.  
“Yeah, driven. That fits. I miss the old Nicole.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the change on the chapter count. It was always going to be six chapters, I can't count, apparently. I flunked out of kindergarten.

The following Monday when Waverly entered her office, Nicole was leaning against the inner office doorframe. It was unfair how good she made khakis look. Her soft knit blouse with a 'quarter zip' was unzipped.  
_Does she realize? Is it accidental or on purpose?_  
Nicole casually asked, “Ms. Earp. How was your weekend? Was it _‘Marvel-_ous?’” with air quotes.  
Waverly didn’t want to let down her guard, but she laughed anyway. “Yes, I guess I’ve taken my first step into a larger world.”  
“I think that’s Star Wars, Ms. Earp.”  
“If you say so, Ms. Haught.”  
“So this Josh, he’s the guy you’re dating that works at the Mission with you?” It was obvious that Nicole was determined to force Waverly to interact with her. Maybe she was trying to bridge the previous week’s distance.  
“We’re not dating. We decided we were better as friends.”  
Nicole looked down to the floor, then at Waverly. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”  
“No, it’s fine.” Waverly walked to her desk and shuffled some papers. “Do you have anything you need me to be researching this week?”  
“Not regarding the upcoming event in Vail, but I do want to ask you about the week afterward.”  
Waverly hesitated. “What about that week? I think that’s Thanksgiving week?”  
“Yes, it is. I’m going to have to fly back out to LA the day after the Diabetes event and I wondered if you wanted to go along with me this time? I’ll be flying back before Thanksgiving. I know it’s not anything we discussed before, but I thought you might be interested in going?”  
“I need to think about it, Ms. Haught. That’s a huge week for the Denver Rescue Mission…I’m not sure I can make it.”  
Nicole nodded in understanding. “You’re right. I hadn’t made the connection in my head. Of course, you need to make that your priority. Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be other chances for you to go in the future.” She smiled and went into her office.  
Waverly was depressed. She wasn’t sure she had a future at Haught and Nedley. She hadn’t been successful in keeping Nicole out of her thoughts; in fact, it was completely the opposite. Seeing Nicole at work every day was painful and she was certain now the pain wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.  
_I’m such an idiot; why did I have to develop feelings for my boss? Why can’t I make myself stop wanting her? What am I going to do about it?_

______________________

Friday afternoon before their final charity event. Nicole had planned to leave work early to avoid heavy traffic into the mountains, but a last minute phone call from LA had delayed their departure. Now they were caught in stop and go traffic, and Nicole’s patience was wearing thin.  
“That’s stupid!” she yelled at a driver who kept changing lanes ahead of them._ As if he could hear her._ “You might get there 8 seconds faster!” She huffed and sat back in her seat.  
To distract Nicole from the crazy drivers, Waverly got out her pad and suggested they review her research.  
“Good idea, Ms. Earp.”  
Waverly cleared her throat.  
“Good idea, _Waverly._” Nicole smiled teasingly, causing Waverly’s breathing to stutter a moment.  
“Okay, let’s start with the Avalanche…How do you think you pronounce this guy’s name? Is the last syllable RUN or ROON?”  
Snow began to fall as they neared Vail Pass. Waverly normally would have become anxious as the roads worsened; however Nicole was a cautious driver, slowing down immediately. Waverly felt safe in their cocoon of warmth as they neared Vail Village.  
The village was beautiful. Majestic trees were decorated with thousands of lights in red, white, and blue. Snowcats were at work on the mountain, grooming ski runs for the morning.  
“This is unbelievable, Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed as they drove to their hotel. The town was like a fairytale village, sparkling as the snow fell as glittering crystals against the lights. Nicole gave her keys to the valet and they entered the hotel lobby, already adorned in the ribbons and lights of the upcoming holiday season.  
“Let’s get checked in and find some dinner, okay?” Nicole suggested. The bellman took them to their rooms. Nicole looked at Waverly in mild surprise when she discovered they were on different floors this trip.  
Waverly shrugged, “They were nearly sold out. I had to take what I could get.”  
Nicole nodded. “It’s fine. I’ll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes?”  
There was a restaurant at the hotel, but by mutual decision, they ended up walking around the village. The snow fell lightly, sticking to Nicole’s eyelashes and bright hair; emphasizing her beauty. Waverly’s heart couldn’t handle the enormity of her emotions and she turned away to look in a shop window.  
“Did you want to look for a Vail souvenir, Waverly?”  
Luckily she had stopped at an open business.  
Waverly replied casually, “Sure, let’s browse around.”  
Nicole tried on various knit caps, finally settling on a navy cap with the Vail Ski Resort logo.  
Waverly had difficulty deciding on anything, finally choosing a warm ski sweater.  
“I’m buying.” Waverly said firmly. Nicole gave her a look.  
“I buy dinner then, no arguments.”  
“If you insist, Ms. Haught…”  
“I do insist, Ms. Earp.”  


______________________

The next morning dawned clear and crisp. There was excitement in the air: fist bumps, high fives, lively chatter. Everyone was ecstatic because there was fresh powder on opening weekend.  
Nicole’s cheeks were tinted pink with excitement and the cold temperature. Her Vail knit cap was pulled over her bright hair; auburn strands escaping in haphazard fashion.  
_No one should look that good in ski gear, it’s unreal._  
Waverly had a brief moment of realization that the woman who captured Nicole’s heart would be getting the complete package. The thought made her catch her breath in despair.  
Nicole mistook her expression for apprehension. “Don’t worry, Waverly, you’re in great hands with Michael. He’ll have you skiing like an expert by this afternoon!”  
There was loud laughter behind them as a man grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and said,  
“Exaggerating as usual, Nicole Haught! Is this your Waverly you called me about? Nice to meet you, Waverly, I’m Michael” The man’s muscular build and athletic movement belied the salt and pepper hair and beard. He must have been quite a bit older than Nicole, but he was in amazing physical condition.  
“Nice to meet you, Michael. Or is it Mike?”  
“Michael only, always. Nicole, I’m gonna take your gal with me now and we’ll see you at apres-ski!”  
He turned to Waverly, “Let’s get your gear together and meet the three other folks in your group today. If you want to ski with Nicole next time, we gotta get you skiing like Lindsey Vonn!”  
“Who’s exaggerating now, Michael?” Waverly laughed with him; yet she felt sorrow because there would be no _next time._  
Her group was comprised of two men, and two women: the other woman was in her mid-thirties and had an athlete’s build. They all exuded eagerness and nervousness. Michael herded them into a circle, motioning them to hug their skis. “Be one with your skis, they are an extension of your being. Listen to the world around you as you glide. See the beauty that surrounds you. Smell the scent of the pines. Feel the snow beneath your feet, hear what it is saying to you.”  
“It’s saying it’s hard as a rock when you fall!” One of the men, dark-skinned with an amazing amount of facial hair, joked with a wry sense of humor. Waverly liked him instantly.  
Michael laughed with them, “My job is to make sure you don’t fall! Let’s all share our names: I’m Michael; this angel next to me is Waverly…”  
“Kate.”  
“Sebastian”  
The dark-skinned man said, “No one can ever pronounce my name correctly, so everyone just calls me V.”  
“V it is then. Let’s get everyone strapped into their skis and catch the lift.”  


____________________

It was a fun but challenging day on the slopes for Waverly. Kate and Sebastian were friendly and polite, but V was a kindred spirit. He and Waverly talked together at every break and his funny stories about his efforts in attempting different sports had her breathless with laughter. To her surprise, she found herself sharing her story of her rock-climbing effort, and for the first time, she remembered the day with laughter instead of with pain.  
By the end of her lesson, Waverly was exhausted and would easily have foregone the evening’s events had she not signed a contract. _That frickin’ contract._

Nicole already had a drink in her hand when Waverly wearily trudged into the party, V at her side. He was in slightly better shape energy-wise, but they were both bone tired. Waverly already foresaw that she would be struggling to stay awake until bedtime finally arrived.  
Nicole’s face brightened as she noticed them; she beckoned Waverly to come over. When she drew closer, Waverly could see that Nicole’s flushed complexion was at least partly due to alcohol consumption. She was surprised; she knew Nicole typically wasn’t fond of drinking. Perhaps she didn’t trust the loss of self control associated with drinking alcohol. Her eyes were a little glassy, she swayed ever so slightly. If Waverly wasn’t so aware of everything Nicole, she might not have noticed.  
A woman was standing at Nicole’s left. She was gorgeous, as tall as Nicole, and all of her beautifully brown. Brown skin, brown eyes, brown hair. Waverly was instantly on guard; she felt tiny and disheveled next to such beauty.  
Nicole introduced them. “Shae, this is Waverly Earp, my girlfriend. Waverly this is my ex-fiancee, Doctor Shae Pressman. She's an orthopedic surgeon here at the Vail hospital.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Surgeon?” they said at the same time.  
Nicole’s ex-fiancee was a gorgeous doctor? _Shit._  
Waverly’s skin felt stretched from the fake smile that was plastered onto her face.  
Shae’s expression was friendly but inquisitive. “Waverly, it’s nice to meet you. Nicole, I know it’s none of my business anymore, but I hadn’t heard you were dating again.”  
Nicole’s face was taut. Waverly wondered what emotions were buried behind her expression.  
_Does she miss her? Does she want her back? Is she still in love with Shae?_  
V walked up behind Waverly, carrying an extra glass of wine. “Hey, Waves! I got ya a red, hope that’s okay? Are these friends of yours? Hi, everyone. I’m V!”  
Waverly gestured weakly, “Nicole Haught and Doctor Shae Pressman. Nicole is my girlfriend. Shae is her ex-fiancee. And this is V. I met him at my ski lesson today.”  
V joked awkwardly, “A doctor and a financial guru! You guys must have been quite the lesbian power couple!” He glanced at Waverly’s face. “Sorry! Not the time, V. I’ll just back away now.”  
Nicole was staring at V as if cogs were turning in her mind. She shook V’s hand and said, “I’ve emailed you before! You’re the Kronke Sports Charities coordinator! I was hoping to talk to you tonight. May I borrow you for a few moments?”  
Nicole and V wove their way through the crowd, ending up side by side gazing off the deck.  
Waverly and Shae were left behind in an uncomfortable silence.  
Shae finally spoke. “Don’t be upset with her. She didn’t know I would be here.” She smiled sadly. “Would you please tell her that I only wish her the best? And good luck chasing her dreams.” She turned gracefully and exited the restaurant, leaving Waverly with no chance to reply.  
Nicole returned shortly with yet another drink in her hand. “Where’s Shae?”  
Waverly gave her a laser stare. “She’s gone. Thanks for taking off and leaving me here with her. It was extremely awkward, Nicole.” Nicole looked surprised and remorseful.  
“I’m really sorry, Waverly. You’re so friendly with everyone you meet that I didn’t think it would be a problem for you. I’ve been hoping to talk to V and I was afraid I might not get another chance this evening. How lucky was it that you were in the same ski lesson as he was? It feels like it was meant to be!” Nicole’s face was flushed, her eyes sparkling.  
“I’m so glad it worked out for you, Nicole.” Waverly replied sarcastically.  
Nicole was most certainly a little drunk, because the sarcasm didn’t seem to faze her. Instead she glanced at her smart watch. “It’s about time to take the lift down for dinner, shall we finish our drinks and go?”  
Waverly was still irritated and unsettled, but allowed Nicole to take her hand as they navigated through a sea of tipsy bar patrons. The night sky was clear and the stars shone like diamonds as they left the restaurant to board the lift. The chill in the air was emphasized by sound of the snow crunching beneath their boots. Waverly would have slipped on her gloves if it were not for the warmth of Nicole’s hand holding hers. She tucked her other hand into her coat pocket and decided to allow the contact between them to pass without comment. They were silent; lost in their thoughts amid the vastness of nature around them.  
The lift doors opened and they stepped inside, still holding hands. They sat side by side on the bench, enjoying the awe-inspiring view.  
Waverly said quietly, “Shae wanted me to tell you that she wished you the best and to chase your dreams. Are you still in love with her, Nicole?” She held her breath, afraid she had crossed the boundaries of Nicole’s privacy.  
Nicole sighed heavily. “I think I will always love Shae, but I’m not _in love _with her anymore, Waverly. Maybe I was only in love with the thought of being with someone for the rest of my life. I wanted to pursue my life’s goals with someone at my side as my equal partner. Don’t misunderstand me, you’ve been a great help these past few months, but I hope to find that special person for me some day.” Nicole fell silent and looked away.  
Waverly wanted to say “I could be that special person, Nicole.” But she knew she would never have the courage.  


__

______________________

For a restaurant that specialized in steak, Elway’s served Waverly a delicious vegan meal. She enjoyed a perfectly-spiced vegan vegetable lasagna with a crispy side salad and focaccia. They shared a long table with eight others, including Sebastian and Kate. The wine and conversation flowed freely; the sound level increasing as the meal progressed. Waverly drank minimally; her fatigue from the long day was starting to drag her down. Nicole seemed to have endless energy; she laughed and chatted with other donors about their various organizations. Waverly continued to be surprised at Nicole’s alcohol consumption. She wasn’t drunk, just more mellow than her usual controlled demeanor. Her cheeks were slightly pink but the color only added to her beauty. For Waverly everyone else faded away into the background.  
“...so if you’re ever at A-basin on the fourth of July, don’t forget to write your name on inside of your ski helmet!” The table roared with laughter at Nicole’s tale. Michael began to tell a story of his own about night skiing at Keystone.  
Nicole turned to Waverly and said with a gentle smile, “Share some cheesecake with me? We can begin and end our adventure the same way.” Her expression was soft and tears threatened to form in Waverly’s eyes.  
“Yes, two forks.” she replied, as her heart ached inside her chest.  


______________________

Nicole walked her to her hotel room. She was still teetering on the edge of drunkenness, but the scale was beginning to balance out.  
“Waverly, I can’t begin to explain how grateful I am for all the things you did to help me these last three months. I could never have achieved so much without you. Thank you.”  
Waverly was processing way too many emotions. She was tired, sad, fearful, wanting, needing, doubting, yet underlying all of that was relief that the contract was completed. No need for guilty examination of motives. No more pretending she was essential to Nicole.  
They reached her door. Waverly searched her pockets for her room key. Nicole leaned against the wall; facing her and looking intently at her. Waverly’s breath halted as she became aware that Nicole was leaning in towards her, eyes on her lips.  
It was too much. _I can’t do this. _  
Her heart was completely overwhelmed. Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and shoved her backward.  
“Were you thinking of kissing me, _Ms. Haught?”_ She angrily spat the words. “That would be considered breach of contract, now wouldn’t it?”  
Nicole’s face and neck flushed a deep red as she retreated another step. “I’m so sorry Waverly…I mean Ms. Earp. You’re right…I shouldn’t have… I - I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry.”  
The words ignited Waverly’s already short fuse. Her blood was rushing to her brain: her ears were ringing. She was furious at allowing herself to get in so deep. She told herself Nicole was just using her. The desire to protect herself by hurting Nicole rose to the surface.  
“You know, I’m happy, I’m _ecstatic! _that this contract is over. I’ve been questioning the ethics of a person who would exploit charity events to promote their business. In fact, frankly, I find it disgusting, Ms. Haught!”  
The blood left Nicole’s face, turning her complexion into pale ice.  
“Thank you for your high opinion of me, Ms. Earp.” She said tersely and walked away down the hallway. She didn't look back.  
Waverly’s hands shook as she unlocked her door. She was positive her tantrum had cost her Nicole’s respect and had probably caused her to lose her job. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? _My stupid temper, my stupid brain, my stupid mouth. _  
She wanted to take the words back, to apologize, but it was too late.  
Waverly began packing her bag in a daze. She wandered around the room randomly picking up and folding her clothing. As she hooked up her power cable to charge her phone she realized she had a voice message from her Aunt Gus. She tapped the message notification.  
“Waverly, are you there? It’s your Aunt Gus.” Waverly smiled a little; her aunt never seemed to grasp the technology of cell phones. “Your Uncle Curtis had a stroke. He’s in ICU. Call me back.”  
Waverly was distraught. She began throwing everything into her bag with none of her usual organization as she hit the call back on her phone. There was no answer. Gus was probably preoccupied with Uncle Curtis.  
Waverly left her a message, “I’m on my way, Aunt Gus. I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”  
She closed the door to her room and hurried to the elevators. When she arrived in the lobby, she located the concierge desk and leaned over the counter. “I need to get to the nearest airport. Can you arrange that?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those who have left comments and kudos. You guys make my days so much better. I hope you continue to enjoy my little story.

The small regional airport was quiet and empty. The first flight to Denver departed at 5:15am, allowing plenty of time for her connection to Calgary. The only food or drink available was junk from vending machines. Waverly sighed and rolled up her new Vail sweater to use as a pillow; trying to doze until time to board. 

The gate seating at DIA was unyielding and therefore uncomfortable. Waverly constantly shifted in her metal chair, trying to find a painless position.  
Her energy level was non-existent. She had slept very little overnight; the 24 hour period that had begun yesterday with skiing seemed to be never ending. A downward spiral had started when she met Nicole's ex-fiancee, and had continued going downhill since then. She hoped she had bottomed out emotionally, because really, how much worse could it get?  
Her phone buzzed. It was Aunt Gus.  
“He’s stabilized, Waverly; you don’t need to come right away. They say it will take time, but he’s gonna fully recover.” The relief was enormous. Waverly slumped in her seat.  
“That’s great news, Aunt Gus. I’m already at the airport, though. I bought my ticket to Calgary, so I’m flying up anyway.”  
“What about that job of yours? Is it okay with them?”  
Waverly paused. _Do I still have a job? How do I face Nicole after the ugly things I said?_  
“It’s fine, Aunt Gus, they understand.”  
“All right. I’ll have one of the guys pick you up at the airport, honey.”  
“Thanks, Aunt Gus. See you soon. Give Uncle Curtis my love.”  
As soon as she hung up, her phone pinged with a text notification.  
Sunday, 7:01am  
NH: Waverly, can we talk? I’m downstairs in the hotel restaurant. Can we have breakfast together?  
Sunday, 7:30am  
NH: Waverly, are you okay? The concierge just told me you took a taxi to the airport late last night.  
NH: I’m truly sorry about what happened. There’s no excuse. You can claim sexual harassment, I won’t contest it.  
Sunday, 7:49am  
WE: Ms. Haught, there will be no accusation of harassment.  
Waverly wasn't thinking clearly. The combination of fatigue, guilt about the things she had said to Nicole, and worry about Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis was clouding her mind. Before she could allow herself to reconsider, she continued the text.  
WE: I hereby tender my resignation effective immediately, due to family emergency.  
Sunday, 8:02am  
NH: Waverly  
NH: ...  
NH: If you feel this is best, then please contact Chrissy at the office tomorrow. She’s expecting your call.  
NH: I wish you success wherever you go, Ms. Earp.  


_________________

  
Uncle Curtis was asleep when Waverly finally arrived at the hospital, so she quietly hugged Aunt Gus and gave her a kiss on her weathered cheek. After a low-voiced discussion in the hallway, Gus refused to leave but insisted Waverly go get some rest. She was beyond exhausted after the events of the previous day and night, so she walked across the street to a hotel and checked in. She knew eventually Gus would need to rest; Waverly thought they could take turns sleeping in the hotel room and staying with Uncle Curtis at the hospital.  
She collapsed on the bed, overwrought with fatigue and emotion. She expected that her thoughts would keep her awake, but her body won the battle and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Uncle Curtis was a little improved the next morning; and when Waverly peeked into his room, he smiled lop-sidedly. He weakly waved with one hand, and though his speech was garbled, Waverly could tell he had said “I love you.”  
She ran across the room and held his hand tightly., With tears in her eyes she scolded him. “I don’t come home for several months and _this_ is what you came up with to get me to come? There were easier ways to do that, Uncle Curtis!”  
She gave him a teasing grin and kissed him. He patted her hand with his good one, and though his speech was difficult to understand, Waverly knew he was happy she was there.  


_________________

  
Waverly dreaded calling Chrissy; she knew she had been too tired to carefully consider her resignation. But the call was necessary, so she walked down the hall to a waiting area and pulled up the contacts on her phone. Chrissy answered immediately.  
“Waves? Waves, what the heck is going on? Nicole called me yesterday and she was distraught, saying you had quit your job!”  
“Chrissy, I got an urgent message Saturday night that my Uncle Curtis had a stroke, so I dropped everything and flew home.”  
“Your uncle who took you in after your parents died? Is he going to be all right?”  
“Yes he’s much better today. But Chrissy, I don’t know how long I’ll need to stay here. They say it may be some time before he’s fully recovered. You probably remember that they own a bar in my home town? They’re going to need my help until we can make a plan.”  
Waverly could hear another voice in the background and Chrissy said, “Waves, may I call you back in about 30 minutes? Let me talk to Dad.”  
“What's going on, Chrissy?”  
“Hang tight, I’ll call you back, Waves.”  
Twenty minutes later, Waverly’s phone buzzed.  
“Waves, we've talked over your situation. We decided to ignore your resignation and we’re going to grant you a leave of absence instead. Take until the first of the year and then we'll revisit where you are with your family issues.”  
Waverly was stunned. “Wait, Chrissy, you can’t do that! I don’t deserve it! What will Ms. Haught have to say?”  
“That’s why I needed to call you back, Waves. Dad and I had a three-way conference call with Nicole, and she agreed with us.”  
“She agreed? She doesn’t want me to resign?”  
_ She doesn't want me to resign!_  
“Listen, Waves, I don’t know what happened last weekend, but in a weird way Nicole was relieved that the reason you left was for a medical emergency. She seemed to believe you resigned because of something she did.”  
“Chrissy, I - “  
“No, you don’t have to tell me anything until you're ready, Waves.”  
“Thanks, Chrissy. Actually, thanks for everything. You’ve been a good friend.”  
“You’ve been a good friend to me too, Waves. Do you need me to FedEx anything to you from your apartment? Clothes or anything? I know you had to leave in a hurry.”  
“I think if Uncle Curtis continues to improve, I may fly back Wednesday and Thursday to pack some clothes and help serve Thanksgiving meals at the Rescue Mission. It’s really important to me to be there if I can. I’ll let you know, Chrissy.”  
“Okay, Waves. Keep in touch.”  
Uncle Curtis was showing improvement every day, so Waverly was able to fly back to Denver on Wednesday before Thanksgiving. She talked to Chrissy on the phone, but she was afraid to go into the office for fear she would come face to face with Nicole. Waverly called a meeting with Josh and the other volunteers at the Mission; arranging for him to fill in for her until her possible return in January.  
As she was serving meals on Thanksgiving Day, Waverly was almost nostalgic as she looked around. She had spent many happy hours at the Mission, and even though she was on a ‘leave of absence’, she wasn’t convinced she would be returning to Denver.  


_________________

  
Although Waverly thought her days would creep by slowly, the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas flew quickly. Uncle Curtis was still in the hospital to receive speech, occupational, and physical therapy but he was regaining strength and function more and more each day. Waverly helped out at Shorty’s most days; covering shifts for Aunt Gus until the day she might be able to return to the bar. Plus, working kept her mind occupied.  
Waverly’s friend, Rosita, functioned as an informal assistant manager for Shorty's. She berated Waverly constantly. “You don’t have to stay here, you know. I can handle this.”  
The following day: “You can trust me. I can do this. You can go back to your job any time.”  
And the next: “What the hell, Waves? You don’t have to give up your life for this crappy little bar!”  
Waverly defended herself each time. “Rosie, I know you are perfectly capable of running this bar. I know you are trustworthy. I just need to do this for awhile until I decide what happens when I return to Denver.”  
Waverly had not discussed her time at Haught and Nedley with any detail, preferring to keep her experiences hazy and undefined. Rosita had not pressed her for information yet, but Waverly knew it was just a matter of time.  
The holiday season brought an influx of requests for private parties. Rosita and Waverly decided that Levi, their short-order cook, would need some help so they hired his boyfriend, Fish. Waverly spent a full day decorating the bar for the holidays and putting up a tree. She cleaned the storeroom, she reorganized the storage closet, she inventoried the alcohol, she worked on the bar's accounts, she made bank deposits. She forced herself to stay busy.  
The bar was bustling, money was rolling in, Uncle Curtis was getting better. So why wasn’t Waverly happy? Her discontent could be summed up in one word. Nicole.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole. She thought about Nicole when she drank her tea every morning, when she closed the bar at night, and dozens of moments in between. When she had to go find a step stool to put the angel on top of the Christmas tree, she thought of Nicole. _She probably wouldn’t have needed this thing to reach the tree top, dammit._  
One snowy morning about a week before Christmas, Rosita finally caught Waverly in a weak moment and coerced her into sharing some details about what her job at Haught and Nedley was like.  
“I was hired as a personal assistant to the CFO first; then a couple of months later the CEO’s PA and I exchanged positions. I was in charge of some of my own accounts and I helped work others. I was involved with a special project to increase business. I did a lot of research.” Waverly was purposely indefinite. Personal details were the very last thing she wanted to share with Rosita.  
“Waves, I am hearing a whole lot of '_was_'. What’s going on? Are you not going back after the first of the year?”  
“I haven’t decided yet if I’m going back, Rosie. I had some reservations about the CEO and some of her motives. And I didn't always agree with the means she used to increase business.”  
Rosita became defensive on Waverly’s behalf. “Well if she was an ambitious bitch, then maybe you’re better off, Waves. I don’t want you to stay where you’re not happy.”  
“She isn’t a bitch, Rosie. She is…I don’t know how to describe her. She is incredibly smart, driven, confident. She is very attractive, almost movie star attractive.”  
Lost in thought, Waverly wasn’t aware of the intense stare Rosita was giving her. Casually, Rosita asked, “So what was her name, again? I don’t remember you saying…”  
“Her name is Nicole Haught.”  
Rosie laughed.  
“I know that sounds like a stripper name, but it’s not. That’s really her name!”  
“Nicole Haught, hmm. Well, Waves, whatever you decide to do, I am 100% in your corner backing you up. You need to do what makes you happy.”  
“Thanks, Rosie, for always being there for me. I love you, my friend.”  
“And I love you too, Waverly Earp. Now we had better get back to work, or we won’t be ready for the bank’s holiday party tonight.”  


_________________

  
Two days before Christmas; the hectic pace of the holiday season was finally slowing down at Shorty’s. Waverly was wiping down all the tables in preparation for the day’s business when Rosita burst through the door, excitedly waving her phone back and forth.  
“Hey, Waves! Your boss is all over the news today! You gotta see this!”  
Waverly’s pulse ratcheted higher as she came around the bar and sat in a booth next to Rosita.  
“Exactly _why_ did you see news about Nicole, Rosie?” She was apprehensive.  
“I googled her after you told me her name, Waves. I wanted to see who you were talking about. And I just wanna say right now…wow. The name Haught really fits her. I can totally see why…”  
“Why what?”  
“Uh…nothing. Anyway, a few days ago, the company set up a Twitter account, @HANFA. At first it was pretty routine stuff, but then today they tweeted a whole thread on an event they were participating in at Children’s Hospital. So I googled it because I wanted to get more info. Here, look at this article that posted today.” They moved their heads closer together as they looked at the screen of Rosita’s phone.

**Bloomberg Financial News**

OVERCOMING DESPAIR: A NEW APPROACH TO SINGLE PARENTING

By Reed DIzartikle 

December 23, 2018

Today, Haught and Nedley Financial Advisors, a well-known and respected Denver investment firm, with backing from the Denver area major sports franchises, and supported by grants from The Clooney Foundation and The Ellen Fund, announced the establishment of a new Denver organization “Overcoming Despair”.  
According to Nicole Haught, CEO of HANFA, Overcoming Despair will approach the problems of single parents with a multi-faceted strategy.  
“We wanted to employ an umbrella style model with OD. There are great programs out there that address individual problem areas for single parents, but we hope to provide a more comprehensive system that ties it all together. With OD, we want to start at the beginning:  
family planning, prenatal care, birthing options, and progress into childcare, counseling, educational and employment opportunities. It’s a huge project, but with the help of our local sports teams and other generous donors, we plan to make it successful.”  
Ms. Haught added, “We feel Overcoming Despair’s framework will prove successful and will provide an organization model that can be duplicated in other cities. There has been a great deal of interest in this concept from other regions, like Los Angeles, Dallas, and Atlanta. We think this is the beginning of a new cooperative approach to addressing the issues facing single parents.”  
When asked if she would become the director of Overcoming Despair, Ms. Haught declined with a laugh. “No, I have my business to lead. I’m afraid with all the months I’ve spent trying to get OD off the ground, my company needs my focus again. We have a highly qualified candidate in mind and hope to have an announcement for you around the first of the year.”

For updates and information on Overcoming Despair, follow @HANFA on Twitter, or check out their Facebook site: Overcoming Despair.  


_________________

  
Rosita breathed, “Woah…”  
“Oh shit…” Waverly groaned.

Rosita scrolled through her cell history. “There’s also a short piece in People, must’ve been timed for simultaneous release. Damn, girl. Would you look at this…”  
The article led with a photo of Nicole leaning against a desk. Waverly’s heart swooped up, then dropped like a rollercoaster.

_People Magazine _ caught up today with Nicole Haught, CEO of Haught and Nedley Financial Advisors, and founder of Overcoming Despair, a new organization dedicated to the needs of single parents. Here’s our conversation:  
People: Other articles out there will explain Overcoming Despair, Nicole. We’re here to get your personal take.  
NH (laughs): I guess I’m ready for that!  
People: When did the idea for this project come to you?  
NH: I guess you could say it was always there. But this year at my birthday, well you know, it was a birthday with a number, a _round_ number (both laugh) that makes you examine where you are in your life. Where you’ve been, where you’re going, what you dreamed of achieving. I decided to dedicate this year to chasing my dream. Until my next birthday I would give my everything to try to get my dream off the ground.  
People: So why is this your dream project?  
NH: I’ve never discussed this much, but now is the time I want to share my story. I grew up in the foster care system. My single mom didn’t have any support system, any hope, and she decided to give me up. I was lucky. After a few years, I was matched with a foster family of a widowed father and his daughter; we grew to love each other and they adopted me. I am forever grateful for that. But not every foster kid’s story has a happy ending. I’ve always thought that if single parents had better options, maybe there would be less kids in foster care. And from there, the idea for Overcoming Despair was born.”  
People: That’s a great backstory, Nicole. Thank you for sharing. How on earth did you manage to get George Clooney and Ellen on board for your project?  
NH (laughing): Well, I was doing a lot of soul-searching and I went to Toronto to bounce ideas off my old college roommate. I was staying at a certain hotel and as I was riding down the elevator…do you remember George and Amal’s elevator incident at the Toronto Film Festival? (Both laugh) That was me! I had their undivided attention and I made the most of it!  
People: That young woman was you? What an amazing coincidence!  
NH: Yeah, it was crazy! My big break came at a time that I was really down emotionally and it made me believe the universe was working in my favor.  
People: You said you gave this project your everything. What do you mean by that?  
NH: There was a cost along the way. I lost a relationship, and probably a friendship. (Clears throat) I stepped away from my business and focused on OD almost exclusively for the last 6 months. I destroyed my personal savings account. (Laughs)  
People: That’s unfortunate. Will you be able to get some of those things back?  
NH: The money means nothing to me. The relationships? I don’t know yet.  
People: Thanks for talking to me today, Nicole. Best of luck with the new project!  
NH: Thanks for sharing my story, Megan!  


_________________

Rosita looked searchingly at Waverly, who now held her chin in her hands and whose expression was shell-shocked.  
“I take it you didn’t know? What kind of shit-ticket doesn’t share something this big with her assistant?”  
“Oh, Rosie, I’ve been so foolish. There was a time, after a charity event we attended, that she asked to take me to dinner and tell me everything.”  
“Well, then, why didn’t she? Is she an ass?”  
“I insinuated she wasn’t paying me for that and I didn’t go with her.”  
“Holy shit, Waves! Are _you_ an ass?”  
“I know, Rosita, I was wrong. I just kept thinking about Willa…”  
“Waves, you are a different person than Willa. Willa made poor choices. You can’t let her experience taint your whole life! Not every person you meet is looking to exploit you.”  
“Nicole basically told me the same thing, but I didn’t listen…Nicole…” Waverly moaned and thumped her forehead on the table.  
“She tried to kiss me, Rosita, and I threatened her with breach of contract!”  
“Whaaaaaat?”  
“Not only that, but I followed it up by questioning her ethics and said I found her disgusting!’  
“Waves! You didn’t!”  
“I did! I’ve been so stupid, Rosita! I ruined everything!’  
Rosita squeezed her hand in sympathy. “When did you realize that you were in love with her?”  
“Right now.”  
“Oh Waves…”  
“Yeah, I knew I was attracted to her, but I denied my feelings because I didn’t trust her. Now I’ve thrown away any chance I might have had with her.”  
Rosita stood, placing a consoling hand on Waverly’s shoulder.  
“Well, I can see there’s a helluva lot more to this story than you’ve shared so far. But we need to get the bar ready for opening, so we’ll get into that later. I’m holding you to it, we're gonna talk this over.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute, Rosie. I just need to process for a moment.”  
“Okay, Waves.”  
“Thanks Rosita.”  
Waverly pulled her own phone from her pocket, accessing Twitter. @HANFA’s timeline was busy, tweets flying by with updates on an event at the Children’s Hospital of Denver. There were pictures of Nicole, Chrissy and Mr. Nedley handing out stuffed animals to the children.  
Nicole and Chrissy were dressed in elf costumes, Nedley as Santa Claus. Nicole was adorable, elf cap pulled down over her bright hair and dimples displayed prominently as she held a stuffed kitten. Waverly’s heart raced as she studied the picture. Another tweet contained a picture of Nicole and Chrissy on either side of Nedley, all of them arm in arm; Chrissy’s baby bump clearly visible. Waverly smiled. _I wonder what the kids thought of that?_  
Suddenly, like a puzzle piece locking into place, she made the connection. _Adopted by a widower and his daughter…Grew to love each other…Nicole, Nedley, Chrissy._  
_Did everyone just assume that I knew I was joining a family business? How did I not realize?_  
With a heavy sigh, Waverly stood and tried to gather herself for the start of business. Her thoughts were chaotic and turbulent, bits and pieces of conversations tumbling around in her brain.  
_What about your feelings, Nicole?_  
_Only Odie ( OD! ) matters now._  
Waverly washed and dried glasses. She wiped down the bar.  
_We had different goals, different dreams._  
_I was unwilling to compromise on mine._  
She mindlessly cleaned booths and tables; her mind churning.  
_She’s like a sister to me._  
She retrieved the broom and dustpan from the storage closet and began sweeping behind the bar. She was unaware that Rosita was watching her with concern.  
_I’m taking you to dinner tonight to tell you all about it._  
_It’s not one of the weekends we agreed on._  
She returned the cleaning supplies to the storeroom and brought a few liquor bottles back.  
_That would be considered breach of contract, now wouldn’t it?_  
_I’ve been questioning the ethics…_  
_Disgusting._  
“Rosita, I need just a minute, okay?” she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.  
“Sure, Waves. Are you gonna be alright?”  
“I just need to calm down a bit, I’ll be right back. Thanks, Rosie.”  
She stepped just outside the rear entrance and took deep breaths of the crisp, cold air.  
_Get it together, Earp. You have a business to run._  
She straightened her shoulders and went back inside.  
They knew the last few days before Christmas would be quiet. Only a few sad souls would spend their time and money in a bar right before Christmas. It was both a blessing and a curse.  
The blessing was that Waverly had time to sit with Rosita and begin their plans for New Year’s Eve. The curse was that Shorty’s wasn’t busy enough to keep Waverly from getting lost inside her own head at times.  
She hid in a bathroom stall and got out her phone. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity on something but she didn’t want Rosita to see she was still obsessing.  
Waverly googled “George Clooney elevator incident”

_US Magazine _\- September 14, 2018  
George Clooney created an uproar today at the Toronto Film Festival by showing up 45 minutes late to the screening of his own movie! The showing of Clooney’s new film, “An Angel Gets Their Wings” , a remake of the Christmas classic “It’s a Wonderful Life” was delayed when the director was trapped in a defective elevator at his hotel. When George and wife Amal finally arrived at the theater, reporters teased the Hollywood couple about their opportunity for elevator sexual escapades. George replied, laughing, “That would have been very embarrassing for the young lady who was trapped with us!” The screening was resumed without further incident.  
Clooney’s new movie, starring Matt Damon and Julia Roberts, received good reviews. In particular, critics praised the performance of Ellen Degeneres for her interpretation of Clarence (renamed Claire), calling it “against type but unusually well done” and “heartfelt and unlike any role Ms. Degeneres has played before”. “An Angel Gets Their Wings” will have a limited release November 9th and expand into wide release November 20th. 

_What an incredible coincidence! No wonder Nicole began to believe the universe was working in her favor._  
_Good thing I was there to slap her down._ Waverly thought to herself bitterly.  
The day dragged by, but finally her shift was over. As was her usual routine after work, Waverly drove to the hospital and spent a few minutes reading to Uncle Curtis until he tired. This night’s reading was “A Christmas Carol” by Dickens, one of Waverly and Curtis’ favorites. He fell asleep long before the end; she smiled down at him lovingly and kissed his forehead. Aunt Gus gave her a big hug goodnight before she headed back to their cabin to spend a sleepless night of tossing and turning and thinking.  
Since she hadn’t slept anyway, Waverly arrived at Shorty’s early on Christmas Eve. She intended to sit down and create their liquor order for New Year’s Eve, but first she needed to wash some glassware. Her back was to the door as it opened with a rush of cold air.  
“Merry Christmas, Rosita!” she yelled without turning.  
A familiar voice came from the doorway, “I’m not Rosita, but Merry Christmas, Ms. Earp!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way I can thank everyone enough for their comments and kudos! I hope the final chapter doesn't disappoint.

She nearly dropped the tray of glasses as she spun around. “Mr. Nedley? Merry Christmas! What are you doing here?” She couldn’t stop her eyes from sliding past him in the hope that he wasn’t alone. He was.  
He smiled at her gently. “She didn’t come, Ms. Earp. She was afraid she would make you uncomfortable.”  
Waverly swallowed hard. “Mr. Nedley…why are you here? How did you know where to find me?”  
“Chrissy.”  
“Of course. Come in and sit down? Let me get you some water. Or coffee?”  
“Coffee would be wonderful, Ms. Earp. It’s colder than Santa’s left…ear out there!”  
Rosita came in, shivering and stomping snow from her boots.  
“Merry Christmas, Waves!” She looked questioningly at Nedley.  
“Merry Christmas, Rosie! Mr. Nedley, this is Rosita, the temporary manager here at Shorty’s. Rosie, this is Mr. Nedley.”  
“Mr. Nedley! Of Haught and Nedley?”  
He shook Rosita’s hand, “Yes. It’s nice to meet you, Ms…”  
“Rosita is fine.”  
“Rosita, I was hoping to borrow Ms. Earp for a few minutes if you can spare her?”  
All three sets of eyes swept the empty bar and they laughed together.  
“I think I can cope.” Rosita picked up the tray of glasses and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Waverly poured Mr. Nedley a coffee and herself a glass of water; they sat across from one another in a booth. For the first time, she noticed he was holding a greeting card and a large manilla envelope.  
Puzzled, she gazed at him over the table. “I still don’t know why you came, Mr. Nedley.”  
“I came to give you this:” he held up the card “and to discuss this:” and tapped his fingertips on the large envelope.  
Her heart beat faster as she recognized the handwriting on the card. Nicole’s.  
It read: _To Ms. Earp. Thank you for helping me achieve my dream._  
She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Nedley handed her the card.  
“She wanted you to have this. It’s the bonus she never had the chance to give you.”  
“I can’t—“  
“You can and you will, Ms. Earp. You earned every cent of it. You’d only hurt her by turning it down.”  
“But I said things, I did things that I’m not proud of.”  
“No worries, Ms. Earp. Nicole blamed herself for everything that happened.”  
“She blamed herself?” _Of course she blamed herself, dammit._  
“Nicole knows her personality can be abrupt at times and that her determination can be a little, shall we say, overwhelming? She doesn’t hold you at fault for anything. Which brings me to the next reason I came.” He handed her the manilla envelope. It was thicker and heavier than she expected.  
“I came here because we want to offer you a new position, Ms. Earp. We want you to be the director for our new project, Overcoming Despair. Have you read anything about it yet?”  
Waverly was astounded and stuttered, “I—yes I did. But me? Why in the world would you offer this to _me _ after what happened? You and Nicole, Ms. Haught I mean, you want to offer this position to me? I’m not qualified—“  
“Of course you are, Ms. Earp! Over the last few months, you’ve proven yourself.”  
He began counting on his fingers as he continued. “You have a great mind for money, you have a history as a charitable volunteer coordinator, you are an excellent researcher, you have great organizational abilities, you are not overawed by wealthy powerful people, you are not easily pushed around, you are willing to try new things, you are a team player, yet still a leader, you have outstanding social skills. We’re certain we have the right candidate for the job. Our major donors have already met you, and they agree with us.”  
A thought occurred to Waverly. “So the last few months…was that some sort of audition for the job?”  
“Ms. Earp, we originally hired you as a possible replacement for me when I decide to retire…as CFO of Haught and Nedley. However, after Nicole read your resume, she was convinced that you could be the person she was looking for as the future director of OD.”  
“Mr. Nedley, I don’t know what to think right now…”  
“I know this is a big decision, Ms. Earp, and we want to give you some time to think about it. But as usual, timing is important. We’d like to have your answer in 48 hours.”  
“I think that’s fair, Mr. Nedley. Should I contact you, or Ms. Haught, or…”  
“You can call Chrissy or I on Wednesday and we can answer any questions you might have after reading the contract.”  
_But not Nicole?_  
Nedley stood with a groan and shook Waverly’s hand. “Ms. Earp, Merry Christmas. I just want to repeat that you are the right person for this position. I look forward to hearing from you.”  
He stretched and his spine popped. “I have to get back to the airport. I want to spend Christmas Eve with my family. Best wishes to you and _your _family, Ms. Earp.”  
“Thanks Mr. Nedley, and thanks for your confidence in me.”  
With a slam of the front door, he was gone. She stared blankly at the empty doorway.  
Rosita walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders in a gentle hug.  
“Tell me everything.”  
“It’s a good thing we’re not going to be busy today, because this is going to take some time.”  
____________________  
“You have to take this, Waves, it’s the opportunity of a lifetime!”  
“I know, Rosie, but what about Shorty’s? Uncle Curtis won’t be back for months and Aunt Gus will have to limit how many hours she can be here. You need me here.”  
“Waves, you’re my friend, and I love you, but I can do this without you. We can bring Fish in full-time, I’ll hire a part-time bartender to take some of my shifts, and I’ll officially take over as manager. You’ve spent the last month cleaning and organizing Shorty’s; it will be much easier to carry on from here. I’m asking you and Aunt Gus to give me the chance to take this on.”  
“Oh, Rosita, I wasn’t questioning your ability, really, I guess I’m just nervous to go back to Denver after everything that happened with Nicole.”  
“You have to see her again someday, Waves. It’s not like you to run and hide forever.”  
“No, you’re right, it’s not…I’ve just never felt this way about anyone before.”  
“I’m here for you Waves, whatever happens. So, are you going to get brave enough to open the card or the contract any time soon?”  
Waverly sighed nervously. “Yeah, I suppose I should.” She picked up a steak knife from behind the bar and slid it under the flap of the card envelope. She held her breath. The outside of the card was a hand-drawn picture of a gorgeous blue butterfly, the inside only had the words Thank you printed on it and a few words scribbled in Nicole’s handwriting. _I could never have accomplished so much without your help. You have my endless gratitude._  
Waverly removed the check from the card and her jaw dropped. Rosita smiled.  
“I’m guessing it’s more than what was in the contract?”  
“Oh my god. She shouldn’t have—“  
She was blind-sided by a sudden realization: Nicole had probably paid her bonus, paid for everything from her personal savings. Hotels, airfare, clothing, fitness training…Oh. My. God.  
“Rosie!” she groaned.  
“Waves, you gotta move on! You can’t keep thinking about your mistakes, you need to forgive yourself. Now, stop moaning and open the contract!”  
“You’re right again. I’m glad I have a friend like you to kick me in the butt and keep me going… let’s see…hmm…Responsibilities of the position…wow, I’ll be busy…look at all of this…fundraising…facilities…members of the board will include representatives of The Clooney Foundation and The Ellen Fund…”  
“Damn, Waves. That’s big time Hollywood there!”  
“I hope it’s Tamara…I miss talking to her…Oh, and wouldn’t it be amazing to meet Ellen and Portia again! …I can choose my assistant, but they strongly suggest Justin…that’s a great choice!”  
“The salary will be…holy shit…Rosita, good heavens, look at this!”  
“Woah.”  
Waverly felt a little faint.  
Rosita recovered first and reminded her, “Hey, they’re gonna give this salary to someone, it might as well be you!”  
“Whew, though. Wow! …contract renewable every 3 years…position answers to…  
Mr. Randall Nedley? I report to Nedley? It’s Nicole’s idea, her project, and I answer to Nedley? What the hell?”  
Rosita peeked over Waverly’s shoulder. “Hmm…maybe that’s a question you should ask them? Although it’s probably because—” She cleared her throat. “Well, let’s not go there.”  
“Thanks, Rosita. I’m so happy we’re not rehashing old mistakes.”  
“Yeah, well…It sounds to me like you’re going to say yes, Waves?”  
“I do have something that I want to clarify, and I want to discuss this with Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis tonight, but, yeah, I think I will. You know I love a challenge!”  
_________________  
“’Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;” Waverly sat by her uncle’s bed and began reading the timeless classic. Aunt Gus sat on the other side, smiling across at them and saying the words with her.  
“…Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Waverly closed the book and continued,  
“Aunt Gus, Uncle Curtis, I have something I need to discuss with you.”  
She informed them of Nedley’s visit and the job offer, and addressed the question she could see on their faces. “I’ve talked to Rosita and we’ve made a plan for Shorty’s. She really wants us to give her the opportunity to be a real manager, Aunt Gus. I think we should give her a chance.”  
“Waverly, you’re the smartest girl I know. You’ve gotta live your life. Doing the things you love, in the place you want to live, with the person you want to be with.” Waverly gave her a questioning glance. Gus merely gave her an understanding smile, and a warm hug. Waverly returned the hug and turned to Uncle Curtis. He gave her a thumbs up with his good hand and said clearly “Rosita.”  
Gus nodded as if they had carried on a complete conversation. “Yes, I’ll call Rosita and offer to make her the manager. Don’t know how much more we can pay, but we’ll figure it out.”  
Waverly squeezed both Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis' hands. “I hope I’ve told you often enough just how much I love you! You are the best family I ever could have asked for. Merry Christmas Eve to you both and I’ll be back tomorrow morning with some gifts to open.”  
They smiled lovingly at her, then at each other. She closed the door quietly behind her and headed back to the cabin for another sleepless night.  
As much as Waverly adored Christmas and everything associated with it, Christmas Day passed slowly for her. She had made her decision; now she was impatiently waiting until the time she could call Haught and Nedley. She exchanged gifts with Gus and Curtis, and gave away books to the other patients on the same wing at the hospital. They ate the hospital’s version of Christmas dinner. A ‘Christmas Story’ marathon was on TV and they watched together. All the while, her mind was preoccupied with Nicole. What was Nicole doing today? Was Nicole thinking of her like she was thinking of Nicole? Why wasn’t Nicole going to be her new boss? Even worse thought: had Nicole begun dating someone? It would be appalling if she returned to Denver and Nicole was seeing someone else. Her mind revolved like a hamster in an exercise wheel.  
_Get it under control, Earp!_  
She drove back to the cabin. Determined to sleep, she chose to meditate. She focused on the butterfly card Nicole had given her: thinking of change and transformation. Waverly’s mind become more centered and calm; after a soothing mug of chamomile tea, she was able to fall asleep.  
_________________  
Waverly arose Wednesday with new energy and strength. She was eager to make her phone call to Haught and Nedley; waiting for the proper time for them to get their day underway in Denver. After some internal debate, she decided to face time Chrissy.  
Pregnancy glow was not a myth. Chrissy looked spectacular.  
“Waves? Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much! You look great! How is your uncle?”  
“Chrissy! You look amazing—pregnancy suits you! Uncle Curtis is doing very well; he’s starting to walk more and his speech is getting better.”  
“That’s great Waves! So glad to hear it. I’m gonna bet you didn’t call to tell me how good I look, though. Do you have good news for us? Are you taking the director position?”  
“I just have one major question I wanted to ask, Chrissy. Why does the director answer to Mr. Nedley and not Ms. Haught? I thought Overcoming Despair was her dream? So why isn’t she overseeing the project?”  
Chrissy glanced away from the screen and lowered her voice. “Hang on a sec, Waves.”  
Her face disappeared and Waverly was gifted with a view of Chrissy’s desk. Waverly could hear a door closing in the background. Chrissy’s face reappeared on the screen.  
“Waves, that’s a clause exclusively for you; if you don’t take the job, they’ll change it.”  
Waverly’s heart contracted painfully. “Why is it in _my _ contract, then, Chrissy?”  
“Nicole thought it would be preferable if she wasn’t your supervisor. She didn’t want to make you uncomfortable because of the way she feels about you.”  
“The way she feels about me? Is she still angry with me about those stupid things I said?”  
“No, Waves, just the opposite. Nicole has feelings for you. You know, feelings, feelings.”  
Waverly’s heart began to beat faster. “Nicole has feelings for me?”  
“Jesus, Waves. Are you going to repeat everything I say? Of course she does! She told me she tried to kiss you, and I realize you haven’t known Nicole for very long, but my sister does NOT go around kissing random women, Waverly. You of all people should know how single-minded she is!”  
Waverly’s mouth was dry and she could hear blood rushing in her ears. She cleared her throat and replied quietly,  
“I - I - have feelings for her, too, Chrissy.”  
Chrissy’s expression was a mixture of surprise and happiness. She dropped her voice even lower and whispered, “Waves are you…are you bi? And if so, why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me? I’m your friend and I love you; I would never judge you.”  
“Chrissy, I didn’t want to have the break room or your office be the place where I came out to you! In fact, over the phone isn’t great, either, but…I just had to tell you. Because I want to change the clause, as a sign that I trust her.”  
Chrissy glanced behind herself, and again spoke in a low voice. “I don’t think we should, Waves. If you guys were to start a relationship—”  
Waverly’s heart beat erratically just at the thought.  
“—there could be all sorts of issues it would affect…Will you take the position if Dad oversees the program, and Nicole acts as a…umm…consultant for the project?”  
“Of course, Chrissy! I want to take the position, it’s like a dream job for me!”  
“Dream job? You’re going to be working your butt off, Waves! But I’m so happy you’re taking it; we’ll still get to see each other a lot and I’ve missed you so much!”  
“I’ve missed you too, Chrissy. Should I go ahead and call Mr. Nedley too?”  
“I’ll let him know, Waves. He’s going to be so relieved you said yes. I don’t think they ever made a back-up plan for if you didn’t. Go ahead and FedEx the contract to me, and plan to come into the office on Monday the 7th. Does that work for you with your uncle’s situation?”  
“Yes, I’ll be there on the 7th. See you then, Chrissy.”  
“Can’t wait, Waves!”  
________________  
Waverly’s next few days were busy with packing, planning Shorty’s New Year’s Eve bash, and visiting with Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. She called Josh and the Denver Rescue Mission; arranging for him to take over as volunteer coordinator. She drove into the city one day and spent a large portion of her bonus on new power suits; buying skirts, not slacks, because, after all, Nicole was the one who made slacks look _good._  
She tried not to dwell on the information Chrissy had shared regarding Nicole’s possible feelings for her. They would have to talk about their situation when she returned to Denver. Maybe she should suggest they meet Sunday before Waverly’s first day back. Which option would be more awkward; meeting somewhere they were more or less alone? or meeting face to face for the first time in over a month, at the office? in front of Nedley and Chrissy?  
_I’ll text her next week and ask if we can meet at City O’ City for Sunday brunch._  
___________  
Rosita and Waverly arrived at Shorty’s early on New Year’s Eve to prepare for what promised to be a raucous event. Levi and Fish would be arriving at any moment to start food prep. Rosita had even hired two temporary servers, anticipating a large crowd. Waverly wondered to herself if she should have arranged to have Purgatory’s Sheriff’s Department send an off-duty officer as insurance against a brawl. Deciding the answer was yes, she called and the Sheriff recommended an officer who could use the extra income. After that Waverly was convinced that she and Rosita and Shorty’s were completely prepared for the celebration of a new year.  
A few couples and one larger group of people began straggling in around happy hour. At dinnertime more patrons arrived and the decibel level climbed rapidly as the number of people and drinks increased and the bar became crowded with revelers. Rosita and Waverly developed a smooth workflow as they mixed drinks behind the bar. The temporary servers were hustling back and forth. It was hard work and Waverly hoped the tipping was generous. Rosita had arranged for a local band to play country and western music; they were surprisingly good and the dance floor was packed. Waverly thought the evening couldn’t possibly be going any better.  
_Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis would be so happy if they could see this!_  
Waverly leaned down to grab more glasses and caught movement in the corner of her eye. Someone new sat down on a barstool to the right of her, and a feminine voice rose above the uproar.  
“May I have a Macallan neat, please?”  
Without turning around, Waverly rose on tip-toes to reach the requested bottle and said over her shoulder, “You have great taste, Ms…”  
“Haught.”  
Waverly swung about so quickly, she almost dropped the expensive whiskey. The crowded bar faded away and there was only the two of them staring at one another. Nicole. Nicole was here.  
An eternity passed by, or a few seconds at least.  
Rosita mumbled something that sounded like, “Even better in person-” but Waverly could hardly hear it for the sound of blood rushing in her ears.  
“Nicole…Ms. Haught…Why…?”  
“Chrissy.” Those big dark eyes searched her own, hoping for a welcome.  
“Chrissy. Of course.” Waverly knew she couldn’t cope with this in front of most of the citizens of Purgatory, so she turned to Rosita wordlessly. Rosita nodded and said, “I’ve got this, Waves. Go on.”  
Waverly rounded the end of the bar and took Nicole by the hand, tugging her along as she headed for the storeroom. When they reached it, she let go of Nicole and closed the door, cutting off the noise of the crowd. They stood a few feet apart gazing at each other.  
Waverly spoke first. “Why are you here, Nicole?”  
“Well, if this was a Hollywood movie, I would have flown all the way to Purgatory only to kiss you on New Year’s Eve.” Nicole smiled at her teasingly.  
“Instead, you’re here because…?”  
“That’s totally why I’m here, Waverly!”  
Nicole closed the distance between them and dropped her hands to Waverly’s waist, holding her lightly yet firmly.  
Waverly leaned in and ran her hands up Nicole’s arms, her shoulders, then tangled them in the fine hairs at the back of her neck. Her hair was gorgeously silky against Waverly’s fingers, her skin soft and smooth.  
“That’s ridiculously romantic, Ms. Haught.” She took a deep breath. “Nicole, I…I just have to say that I’m sor—“  
“Don’t say it, Waverly. I had several chances to tell you everything and I let my pride stop me. I should have trusted you.”  
“I should have trusted you, too, Nicole. My heart wanted to, but my head didn’t listen.”  
They stood there for a long moment; healing the wounds. They were silent, foreheads touching and breath mingling.  
Then Waverly slowly, gently drew Nicole’s head down to hers and their lips met.  
It was more. More soft, more tender than in her daydreams. They explored and learned each other’s lips, mouths opening to each other, tongues seeking. More passionate, more exciting than in her nighttime fantasies. Their bodies were molded together as they kissed, Nicole bringing their hips in closer with her strong hands. They kissed until they were panting, and had to stop to catch their breath again; still Waverly craved more. She was already addicted to the sensation of Nicole’s lips, Nicole’s body against her own.  
They smiled at each other, breathless and happy.  
“Wow” they said in unison, then laughing at themselves, kissed again gently, smiling into the kiss.  
They became aware that someone was tapping at the door of the storeroom.  
“Oh my god, Rosita!” Waverly had forgotten they were in Shorty’s storeroom.  
Face flushed, she opened the door and Rosita nearly fell into the room.  
“Uh, hey Waves, Haught woman…It’s time to break out the bubbly for the big countdown, you guys! I need the box behind you that has the plastic champagne flutes, Waves. And Ms. Haught?”  
“Nicole.”  
“Nicole, can you help Waves carry the box? Would it be okay if you helped us pass around the flutes? It’s getting close to midnight, I tried to give you as much time as possible to handle your ‘situation’,” Rosita muttered under her breath, “and each other.”  
Nicole laughed delightedly. “I like her!” She picked up the box and they rejoined the boisterous crowd.  
Nicole’s face was beautifully happy and carefree as she moved about the bar offering the plastic champagne flutes. Waverly was humbled that she was the one responsible for the joyous expression. She and Rosita followed behind Nicole, pouring the champagne they had ordered for the occasion. A few people looked curiously at Nicole and Waverly introduced her as her boss from Denver. Nicole smiled softly without judgement, with understanding.  
They stood at the back of the room as the countdown began, crowd chanting loudly:  
“10–-9–-8–-7–-6–-5–-4–-3-–2-–1…Happy New Year!”  
The country and western band played Auld Lang Syne and all around them couples were kissing with enthusiasm. Nicole leaned in, intending to kiss Waverly on the cheek, but at the last millisecond, Waverly turned her head and their lips met.  
“Waverly, are you sure?” Nicole whispered against her lips.  
“Everyone’s kissing. No one is looking at us. And besides, I - I like you, Nicole Haught.”  
“Oh I like you, too, Waverly Earp.”  
They kissed again slowly. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, as if they were always meant to be here, in this moment.  
“Happy New Year, Ms. Haught.”  
“Happy New Year, Ms. Earp.”

January 7, 2019  
For simultaneous release Denver Post, Bloomberg Financial News, People Magazine:

DIRECTOR NAMED FOR DENVER CHARITABLE ORGANIZATION

It was announced today by Haught and Nedley Financial Advisors, founders of the recently chartered Overcoming Despair charitable foundation, that the months long search for a director had come to an end. After an arduous interview process, Ms. Waverly Earp was offered and has accepted the position. Ms. Earp received her MBA from the Haskayne School of Business, University of Calgary in 2015. After an internship with Merrill Lynch and a two year stint with Edward Jones, she was recruited to Haught and Nedley as a potential CFO candidate.  
Quoting Randall Nedley, CFO of Haught and Nedley and overseer of Overcoming Despair: “Ms. Earp has the qualifications we need to get our foundation up and running. Her financial background is impeccable, her organizational skills are second to none, and her outstanding work with the Denver Rescue Mission over the last few years makes her the perfect candidate.  
We’re happy to have Ms. Earp with us on this ground-breaking journey.”  
Follow this story on Twitter @HANFA or on Facebook: Overcoming Despair

The following October

Waverly was gathering the ingredients for her vegan breakfast quesadilla when Nicole pinned her against the refrigerator, nuzzling her neck.  
“Ms. Haught, you’re insatiable! Last night on the sofa during the movie, this morning before the alarm, and again when I was in the shower… “  
“I didn’t hear you complaining before, Ms. Earp…In fact I heard you say yes multiple times!”  
Waverly blushed. She smoothed her hands over Nicole’s silky shirt, reaching around her back and moving her hands lower. She gave a gentle squeeze to her favorite anatomical feature, confiding, “Did I ever tell you why I fell rock-climbing that day? I was looking at this” she squeezed again.  
Nicole laughed. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re going back this weekend so you can ogle it some more! This time, no falling! I have plans for you for Saturday night and they don’t include hospitals or doctors.” She mused thoughtfully, “I don’t know, maybe we could role-play as doctors…”  
“Nicole Haught, I repeat: you’re insatiable!”  
“Waverly Earp, who is the one grabbing my ass right now?”  
Nicole kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose as they broke apart, laughing.  
“What does your day look like today?” Nicole made herself some coffee.  
“I have to drive to Fort Collins and talk to CSU about the scholarship program we’re proposing. What about you?”  
“Dad is taking me to see the property that you thought would work for the daycare project.”  
“Good. I’m looking forward to hearing your opinion on it tonight.”  
“I’ll be happy to give you my opinion and _anything else _ you may be needing, Ms. Earp!“  
Nicole quirked her eyebrow rakishly. Waverly giggled.  
“By the way, Wynonna called while you were in the shower.”  
“That’s great! I’m so glad she saw the articles online and decided to get back in touch with you.”  
“Be prepared. She’s planning to come for the holidays.”  
Nicole nodded. “I'll put her to work at the Children’s Hospital event.”  
“I don’t know how much she likes kids.” Waverly warned.  
“She’ll like these kids.” Nicole deftly grabbed her Pop-Tarts from the toaster, her blazer from the back of a chair, and still balancing her coffee, pulled her keys from the rack.  
“Baby, be careful driving to Fort Collins; you know how crazy the traffic gets.”  
“I will. You have a good day with your dad. Will you see Chrissy and the baby today?”  
“I hope to. Gotta check in on my namesake.”  
“Nicholas Randall, strong name. We are so blessed, aren’t we, Nicole? We have the life we want with the family we love and we’re helping people.”  
“This is the life I dreamed of, Waverly, with you at my side. Everything I wanted and more.”  
“I love you, Ms. Haught.”  
“I love you, Ms. Earp.”

_People Magazine _October 28, 2020  


**PASSAGES**  


_Beginnings: _born September 5 to Ryan Reynolds, 43, and Blake Lively, 33, their fourth child. The baby’s name and sex has not yet been announced. The Hollywood couple guards their privacy closely for the protection of their children. A spokesperson for the couple says baby and mother are healthy and well.

_Finalized: _the long drawn-out divorce proceedings between Brad Pitt, 59, and Angelina Jolie, 45, finally came to a close in a Los Angeles courtroom October 20th. The couple have six children. Custody proceedings are still in progress. 

_Ailing: _a representative for Melissa McCarthy, 50, announced she is recovering from injuries received when a skit she was performing with husband, Ben Falcone, 47, went awry and she fell from a moving motorcycle. A hospital representative confirms the famous comedienne had only minor injuries and was discharged after an overnight stay.

_Married: _October 23 in a private ceremony outside Glenwood Springs, Colorado. Waverly Earp, 29, executive director of Overcoming Despair, to Nicole Haught, 32, CEO of Haught and Nedley Financial Advisors, and founder of Overcoming Despair. The brides were joined by their families and several Hollywood A-listers. The wedding party enjoyed a day rock-climbing after the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took this journey with me. This is my first fanfic for any fandom ever, and I was so nervous to post it for fear of negative comments. I should have known better. You're Earpers and that makes you the kindest people in the world. My next story is coming very soon: A Wayhaught-centric homage to a 1990's disaster movie. I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
